Dirty Rotten Liar, But I Love You Anyway
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: Bella knew that Edward lied when he left. So now shes out on a mission to get what is rightfully hers. Her heart. Bella knows about Jake being a wolf. She goes to Italy to find the Cullens. Full Summary inside. better then sum.
1. Tanya

Summary:

Bella knew that when Edward left he was only doing it for her soul. He always told her that he wanted her to have a chance at normal. But to her spending time with Edward _was_ normal. Bella is now set out to Italy. She remembers Carlisle telling her that he was part of the clan, so she figures if she goes and begs they may tell her where Edward and the Cullens may be. Bella will use her past knowledge and conversations of the immortal world to try and find her love. Will she make it out of Italy alive and find her Edward or will she be summoned to live with the Volturi forever and will they make her become one of them?

Prologue:

I knew when he said he didn't love me or want me for that matter, it was all a lie. I knew he always worried about my safety. But I knew how to take care of myself. I could at least find my way to Italy and beg and plead for them to track him down. It was now or never, it was a life or death situation. If I didn't find Edward I would die from the lonely nights and eventually jump the cliff in hopes to be suicidal. Life without Edward is pointless. It's kind of like the Moon and tides. In order for the tides to come to shore you would need the moons gravity. Well in order for me to live a life and be happy I needed to have Edward by my side. I didn't care if he was telling the truth that he really didn't want me as his girlfriend. I needed Edward in my life in some way, shape or form. I was on a mission and that mission wasn't complete until I got what I wanted. _I wanted a Cullen._

Chapter One: Tanya

"Dad, I'm leaving!" I shouted from the door.

"Come on Bells, cant we work something out, can't we track him down or something." Charlie asked in a shout as he ran down the stairs

"No, I have several plans that are somewhat fool proof." I told him

"Well can't I come with you, to protect you." Charlie asked,

"No you cannot get involved in this. Plus, you never did like Edward." I told him a little too quickly.

"But Bells…." Charlie moaned.

"We have already made the arrangements with school, when I come back with or without Edward I got back to high school to get my diploma. And even if I let you come you can't take off from work for that long." I told him "Now I need to go Dad. I have to do this for my sanity and yours. Don't try to stop me. I love you." I kissed his cheek as he stood there frozen in place after me taking charge of my own life for once.

I opened the door and I went out to my truck, throwing my duffle bag in the passenger's seat. I double pumped the clutch and pulled out of the driveway and made my way to the airport. It took what seemed like several hours to get to Port Angeles. The drive only took an hour, I guess it must be the nerves of faces a highly powerful family that can kill you in the blink of an eye.

As soon as I purchased my ticket a flight attendant came over the intercom, "Attention all people boarding flight 347 to Volterra Airport, please make your way to Gate 17. The plane is taking off."

I grabbed my duffle bag and passport from the seat next to me and made my way to Gate 17. I handed the lady my boarding pass and followed the connection till I got to the plane and found my seat. I settled in and as soon as we were about to take off a strawberry blonde woman sat in the seat next to me. She had pale skin, gold eyes and looked a lot like the Cullens.

"_We lived in Denali Alaska before we came to Forks. We lived with another coven named the Denali's. It was a bunch of females and about 2 men. Carlisle considers them extended family." _

"_Did any of them show preference to you?" _

"_Only one, She had strawberry blonde hair, gold eyes like ours and pale skin. She asked me out a few times, but no worries love, I let her down in a gentlemanly manner telling her I wasn't interested." Edward told me once. "Remember she was a blonde, not at all my type, I prefer brunettes." _

Edward told me this once or twice and I'm surprised it came to mind. This woman matched the exact description that Edward described. _Worth a shot._

"Excuse me but are you Tanya Denali?" I asked her.

She turned to look at me as the pathetic human I am. "Yes, who are you?"

"Bella Swan. I am friends of the Cullens." I told her. Her mood seemed to change to easy going and evil once I said the Cullens.

"Oh yes, you are Edward's old girlfriend aren't you?" She asked as if she already knew the answer.

I nodded, "Yes, I am off to find him now, do you know where he is?"

"Yes well, I am Edward's Tanya. I am going to see him now. Alice says she sees a very close future engagement." She told me.

"_Remember Bella, I prefer brunettes." Edward said in my head. I jumped in my seat. Edward was in my head leading me to him and guiding me!_

"_Right." I said back to him in my head._

"_Confront her, than she will leave you alone." Edward said._

I laughed out loud quietly.

"Something funny?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, you're lying." I told her with acid in my throat,

"_At a girl give to her, she deserves it." Edward cheered_

"Why in the world would I do that?" Tanya asked.

"Well, Edward and I have talked about you and he said he would have never fallen for you. He has told me many times that he would never date you, let alone propose." I told her angelically.

"_Alright, Score!" Emmett shouted in my head, _Emmett, what is he doing in my head? I shrugged and Tanya was speechless and horrified that she got caught.

We didn't speak to each other for the rest of the plane ride. SO in order to keep me busy I was talking to Edward and Emmett in my head. I was really starting to lose it. This was crazy; I was having head conversations with my imagination!

"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing in Volterra momentarily." The pilot announced.

Eventually the plane skidded to a stop and I grabbed my bag and ran off the plane. I grabbed a taxi and I had him drive me to the heart of Volterra. It was a very ancient city and very magnificent and full of history, I looked at the big clock tower and it was 9:30 pm. I checked into a hotel room and researched the Volterra castles on the guest computer. There were 5 castles that came up but only 1 came up, they called themselves the Volturi. I decided to call it a night knowing where was going in the morning. I was so close to finding the Cullens, I could smell their vampire scent.

I dug myself into the cover and before I fell asleep into a dreamless night, I heard in my head, "Goodnight Bella, my only love, you will find me soon, _be safe._" Edward whispered and kissed my brain goodnight.


	2. The Volturi

Chapter 2: the Volturi

I got up around 8 am and I got my shower and changed into jeans and t shirt with a pair of black flats, I don't know why the flats, I just felt the need to be somewhat formal. My number one priority was not to get killed today whether it be the Volturi killing me or me tripping somewhere in a back alley and bleeding to death.

I had a cab bring me to the castle and the driver was hesitant leaving me by myself. I told the guy to leave and he did what he was told and I knocked on the big doors. A female with long brown hair and red eyes pulled me in and led me to another set of double doors. I walked in with the woman and there sat 3 men. 2 with brownish black hair and one with blonde hair, I recognized them from Carlisle's painting in his study in forks.

Aro was the one in the middle. He had the power of reading minds when his palm came in contact with someone else's. He was one of the two brown haired men.

Caius was the one on the right with the blonde. He had the basic vampire skill but not a special power. Carlisle said out of all the leaders, Caius is the cruelest one of them all.

Marcus is the one of the left and is the other brown, blacked haired man. He has the basic skills of a vampire and he can scents relationships. Carlisle said once that Marcus' wife was killed by Aro. Although Marcus doesn't know that so self note: Don't bring up his wife.

"Welcome guest. Have you come here for a tour?" Aro asked.

"No, and please do not kill me. Let me explain who I am first, please don't hurt me!" I suddenly let everything out. Aro, Caius and Marcus along with the entire guard started to laugh.

"So how are you so knowledgeable about the Volturi?" Caius suddenly spat as he stopped laughing.

"Caius, can't you see she is terrified enough, easy on her." Marcus said.

"Enough brothers, now why are you here." Aro commanded.

"Well, I am Isabella Swan and I know all of are a vampire with the exception of your receptionist. I know this knowledge because I dated a vampire, and his family basically adopted me into their family as one of their own. That family is your former member Carlisle Cullen." I told them hesitantly and waited for their reaction.

"Ah yes, Carlisle Cullen, a dear, dear friend. I do miss him." Aro said.

"So you dated his 'son' Edward am I correct?" Marcus asked.

"Yes you are correct." I told Marcus.

"Then why are you here if they so called adopted you into their family as one of their own?" Caius asked.

"Caius, let the girl save her voice. I already know why she is here." Aro mused.

"You haven't even read her mine yet!" Caius yelled.

"Calm down Caius, Young Bella, is harmless. Edward Cullen cannot read her mind and neither can I. Jane can't bring her pain either." Aro explained. "If you notice you can read her like a book. She wants her love back. Her family left, remember when young Jasper came for his punishment?" Aro told Marcus and Caius.

"Right, he said he went behind his family's back to receive punishment for a family incident. I am assuming you were involved?" Caius assumed.

"Yes, it may have been because of my birthday. I had gotten a paper cut that released one drop of blood and Jasper attacked me. But it didn't make me see him in a negative way. It wasn't his fault. I have always thought of Jasper and Emmett as a brother and Carlisle as a father." I told them. Aro nodded understanding where I was coming from.

"Well young Bella, are you sure you don't want to join us? WE can give you what Edward won't give you. _Immorality._" Aro tried to persuade.

I pretended to think about it for a few seconds, "No thank you, but I promise you with my life, that you secret is safe with me." I swore, "But I just need you to tell me where I can find the Cullens." I pleaded.

"Yes, well suit yourself with the immortality. But Carlisle usually moves his family from Forks and Alaska. Denali specifically." Marcus said.

"Yes, go to the hospital to see Carlisle in person." Aro smiled.

"Thank you all so much." I told them. My voice was full of gratefulness.

"Oh it's our pleasure." Aro smiled. "Anything for the Cullens and young love."

"Here is the address for the hospital, if they are not there come back to see us." Marcus smiled a saddened smile.

"Marcus I am truly sorry for your loss, I don't know what I would do if any of the Cullens especially Edward was gone. I am so sorry." I apologized.

"Thank you Isabella, that means a lot." Marcus said. "I can't wait to get my hands on the bastard who killed my wife." Marcus said with acid behind his threat. I glanced at Aro and he cringed.

"Well Bella, it was nice to chat but you must be off to go on your journey." Aro smiled and I shook his hand. "It's absolutely amazing that I can't read you. I can't wait to see you immortal and see what ability is." Aro mused and it kind of scared me. Not that that whole experience didn't scare me but that would scare and human 18 years old whether the girl knew their secret or not.

I walked out of the castle and grabbed another taxi and I was off to the airport. I had a feeling I got out of there way to easily, but I would endure what was ahead and hopefully get what I wanted in the end.

Once I got to the airport I had bought a coach seat for the plane ride because I wasn't sure if I was going to have to travel again, and I was starting to run out of money, my last trip was $200!

The plane ride took about 5 hours and I was asleep for most of it. But I was woken up when the plane skidded on the tarmac and I was so close to finding my family.


	3. Meeting Once Again

Chapter 3: Meeting Once Again

"So Bells, what have you been up to?" Emmett asked in my head,

"Nothing much, I miss you guys. I wish you guys hadn't left." I told him mentally.

"Yeah, me too. Alice gets feisty when we make fun of her. You just sat there and tried to ignore it, but if I was lucky you blushed." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, I miss your teasing. That's why I'm out to find you. I am so desperate I went to the Volturi." I smiled to myself.

"Oh yeah, you're a total bad ass Bella. If they killed you Charlie would have said that you would have went to Italy and we would have found out that the Volturi killed the Cullens most beloved person." Emmett said as if it was nothing.

"Shut up Emmett, it took all I had to go there. I was scared out of my wits. And this was all for you guys." I told him

"Yeah well you're just in time for the holidays." Emmett smiled.

"Yeah well I'll mentally call you later I'm at the hospital." I told him.

"See you in person really soon, bye Bells." Emmett said and he disappeared.

I got out of the taxi and I looked over to the parking lot and there in the back was Carlisle's black Mercedes. I shivered as adrenaline and excitement kicked in.

I shut the taxi door and I walked in the hospital as it drove off. In the waiting room was a countdown till Christmas, 14 days to go. I smiled as the warmth of the heater wrapped around my body. I walked over to the counter and there was a brown haired man about two years old then me.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"Yes, I'm looking for Carlisle Cullen. He's a very very close friend of mine and I need to speak to him right away." I told him kind of flirting a little.

"He's here; let me call to see if he is available." The man said as he blushed a light pink. He picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers.

"You have a visitor in the waiting room." He told Carlisle.

He waited as Carlisle spoke.

"Brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and she's really cute too." He said and winked at me. I blushed a crimson red as he hung up.

"Dr. Cullen will see you now. He is upstairs on the 4th floor and he's on the left down the hall." He instructed.

"Thank you so much." I said and sped walked to the elevators that were shutting.

The doors chimed and I walked out and down the hallway till I found a door labeled Carlisle Cullen. _Here I go!_

I knocked twice and then opened the door. Carlisle sat there looking at a picture of Edward and me.

"Surprise." I smiled.

Carlisle's head shot up and he grinned a grin that went from ear to ear.

"Oh my goodness Bella Swan, how in the world did you find us?!" Carlisle asked and gave me a huge hug.

"Well my past knowledge and a little help from some people." I said.

"Who, we only told the Denali's?" Carlisle asked.

"The Volturi." I muttered as I scratched my head.

"You went to Volterra?!" Carlisle almost shouted.

"Yes, and they were all way to kind especially Aro. And Marcus is such a nice person even if he was a little sad because of his wife." I told him

"Edward isn't going to be happy about this." Carlisle said sadly.

"Well, he lied and he'll have to deal." I told him.

"Well I have to take you home!" Carlisle smiled.

"I'm not going back to Forks till I talk to Alice and Edward." I told him with my hands on my hips.

"Not home as in Forks, Forks as in my home." Carlisle laughed. "You gave at the right time. I am done my shift in like 30 minutes. I can set you up in the doctor's lounge if you would like." Carlisle said.

"No actually there is a Starbucks across the street and I need to call Charlie and everything. I'll meet you out front of the entrance in 30 minutes then?" I told him.

"Perfect." Carlisle said and he walked me out to the elevator.

I walked over to the Starbucks and I got a latte and I called Charlie.

It rang and rang until I got the answering machine.

"Hello, you've reached the Swan residence. So that's just Charlie and Bella. So hang up if you have the wrong number. But if ya don't leave your name and number and we will get back to you as soon as possible." The answering machine answered. *Beep*

"Hey Dad, Its Bella, I found them I am in Alaska. I am okay no harm done. I will call you later. Love you," I told him and I hung up.

"Way to go Love, I knew you could do it." Edward said in my head.

"Thank you and you should know, I went to the Volturi and this is all for you and my sanity." I told him mentally. I put my feet up on the chair across from me and I watched the cars zoom by. I had lost track of time when I had my day dreams.

Today's day dream was of what it would be like when I would get to see Edward again. I had always thought of us being together again in our meadow. Edward's bronze hair and liquid gold eyes shining brighter then the diamonds on his skin that was sparkling due to the sun. We would do what we always did and lay on the ground and he would hold me close and we would talk about anything and everything.

I looked over to the hospital entrance and Carlisle was outside waiting, I grabbed my coat and duffel bag and I walked out to meet him.

"There you are Bella, I was worried." Carlisle said and he led me over to his Mercedes. I got into the passenger's seat and Carlisle pulled out of the parking lot. Carlisle hit a few buttons on the dashboard and then the car spoke, _Calling Esme._

It rang twice and then Esme's sweet honey voice answered, "Hi honey, you on your way home?" She asked.

"Yes dear, can you make sure everyone is under control, I have a surprise?" Carlisle mused.

"Um, okay dear see you soon." Esme said confused. "Carlisle is you bringing home another puppy, because you know how well it went the last time." Esme chastised.

"No dear, it's even better. Just make sure everyone is feed and happy." Carlisle said and then Esme hung up.

"You brought home a puppy?" I asked holding back laughter.

"Yes, everyone was so sad so I figured why not bring home a puppy. But obviously I wasn't thinking." Carlisle chuckled.

"What happen?" I asked

"Emmett was teasing it and then the puppy bit him. Emmett's skin shattered the puppy's teeth and Emmett got mad at it. No one really like the puppy except Esme Alice and I. Jasper tried to eat it a few times but it was only just to scare the poor thing." Carlisle explained.

"Anyway Emmett got mad and took it outside and decided to punt it like a football. He killed the poor dog and when Alice got home from shopping and the puppy didn't greet her at the door, she almost punted Emmett like a football to see how he liked it and she went out and bought a fish." Carlisle finished.

My mouth was in the shape of an 'O' and my hands cupped my mouth. Carlisle eventually pulled up in front of a mahogany sided house and the curtain in the window shuffled back and forth. Apparently someone was waiting for my arrival.

"BELLA!" Esme cheered as she came out of the house and somewhat humanly ran to me.

"Hello Esme!" I greeted as she scooped me up in a motherly hug. I few tears stung the back of my eye lids as I closed my eyes and inhaled her wonderful scent. "Esme I have missed you all so much." I sobbed.

"Oh Bella you have no idea how much we have missed you." She sobbed too although I had tears coming down my face and she didn't but the emotion was clear.

"You're right Carlisle this is better than the puppy." Esme laughed and brushed away an invisible tear as I wiped away mine.

"Come on lets go see everyone." Carlisle said and they led me up to the door.


	4. He's not here

Chapter 4: Hes Not Home

I walked inside and Esme led me over to the living room.

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, we have a gue---" Esme was cut off when

Emmett and Alice came running downstairs yelling "BELLA!"

"Hey, no, I get her first!" Emmett said as they both struggled to fit both of them down the stairs. Alice was the smart one and hopped over the railing. Therefore Alice found me first,

"Oh Bella." Alice whispered as she gave me a hug, More tears came down my face.

"Alice, i miss you so much." I told her.

"I missed you too Bella." She said,

We were still hugging it out when Emmett finally had enough of me and alice time and pulled Alice off of me and gave me a bear hug.

"Emmett you gotta let her breath." Rosalie laughed.

"Rosie is right." Emmett agreed and put me down. "Sorry Bells." He apologized.

"No harm no foul Emmett." I told him

"Hi Bella." Jasper greeted.

"Hey Jasper." I greeted.

"Look I am sorry for your---" Jasper started.

"Hey no worries, i think it caused me more pain to hear you went to Volterra let alone a few stitches," I told him. He nodded and then Rosalie spoke.

"Bella, I am sorry too," She apologized.

"No problem Rosalie. Edward explined everything and I understand." I told her. SHe nodded.

"Wow look whos on top of the apology list now." Emmett commented.

I totally ignored Emmett and looked at Esme "Yeah so, is he here?" I asked Esme

"No Honey. He is in South America. But he is coming for Christmas." She smiled.

"What's he doing in South America?!" I asked.

"Grieving. He couldn't face us apparently." Alice said. I nodded not knowing what to say.

Alice led us over to the couch and then Jasper spoke, "So Bella, how did you find us?" Jasper asked.

"Brace yourselves." Carlisle warned.

"Its not that bad, they weren't mean." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"OKay well I remembered Carlisle saying how he was part of the Volturi and that they lived in Italy." I started

"You didnt?!" Esme seethed

"I did." I told her.

"Oh Bella, I cant believe you went to the Volturi!" Alice sighed

"They didnt even touch me. Aro only gave me a hand shake." I told them,

"He read your mind." Carlisle confirmed.

"No, he can't." I told them as if it was obvious. "Edward cant read me and Jane cant put me in pain," I added

"Interesting." Jasper confirmed

"Oh I forgot, On my way to Italy I ran into Tanya." I smiled enjoying the memory.

Alice hissed when I said Tanya. "What happen?" Alice asked through her teeth.

"Well Tanya wasnt happy with me when i confronted her."

"What did you do?" Alice smiled evily.

"I asked her if she was the Tanya to guys talked about and she was and then I told her about me going to find you guys she was like 'I'm Edward's Tanya. Alice says she sees a near future engagment." I reneacted her. Alice let out a low growl.

"But wait, I'm not done. I remembered Edward saying how she clinged to him and asked him out several times. And then I told her that she was lying, and she was speechless. We didnt talk the rest of the plane ride." I finished.

"Alright Score for Bella, Bout time someone out tanya in her place." Emmett cheered.

He sounded like the Emmett that cheered me on in my head on the plane ride. To be honest the voices we kind of scary.

"So when is Edward going to be back?" I asked "Just so i know when to come back." I clarified.

"Come back, Bella, are you crazy, you are staying here until he gets here." Alice chastised.

"Anyway Edward will be back for Christmas." Rosalie confirmed.

I nodded. "Thanks,"

"Come on we will get you situated in Edward's room." Esme smiled.

"Then we have to go shopping." Alice chimed

"In your dreams." I spat at her jokingly.

"Aww but Bella!" Alice whined.

"I am serious. i have enough clothes with me." I told her.

"Fine, i see me losing anyway." She groaned and followed Rosalie, Esme and I to Edward's room.


	5. Snow!

**Okay hey guys. This is my new story. Sorry I haven't formally introduced it. Every time I write a chapter I forget to add an author's note :) So this is one of my favorite chapters. My chapters on this story are short on paper and when I type them I'm trying to extend them on paper but it's not going as planned. That's why I am trying to add 1 or 2 chapters a day. I have up to chapter 25 written on paper. So enough about this on with the Cullens!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight and this disclaimer goes through out my story!**

Chapter 5: Snow!

I was sitting on the bed Esme had bought me as soon as I had put my things on Edward's couch. She was like 'I'll be right back with a bed!' And about an hour later she was back with a bed frame and a mattress. That was about a week ago, I actually felt as if I was part of the family. Although the family was missing someone important. Edward.

"Bella, you wanna come play in the snow?" Emmett asked as he was walking by the room.

"Sure, is anyone else going?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone is going." Alice said as she threw clothes at me as she walked by.

"Just meet us outside when you're done." Emmett smiled and walked away.

I shut the door and I got changed into the outfit Alice had thrown at me.

"Bella, come on!" Jasper yelled from the backyard. I looked out the window and everyone had matching outfits on, including me. White pants and a cream colored sweater, with a red scarf and red hats. I slipped on the Uggs Alice had left me and I walked carefully to the kitchen and went out to the backyard. Emmett was waiting for me in the kitchen and picked me up and took me out side. I was suddenly ambushed with snowballs. Emmett was using me as a shield.

"Come on, I'm only human." I screamed as I was laughing. Emmett put me down when I started kicking the air. I scooped up some snow and threw it at Emmett. It hit his head.

"Hey!" Emmett complained.

"Everyone get Emmett." I shouted. Everyone laughed and started to throw snowballs at Emmett. Emmett tried to fight back but it was 6 against 1, it was no use. The cold snow didn't bother me because I was so used to the snowy skin of the Cullens. After a couple minutes of throwing snowballs, Alice decided she had enough.

"Guys, let's build snowmen!" suggested Alice.

We all agreed and started rolling big balls of snow**. **Once I had finished my second ball, Emmett had to lift it on top, because apparently I couldn't strain my back. Of course I was just a weak human. Esme brought out carrots and top hats and mittens. Alice found rocks and pebbles while Rosalie and I found sticks. Carlisle was the first one to finish so he built Edward a snowman. I would see my baby in one week and I couldn't wait any longer!

"Bella, why don't you go inside and get warmed up and call Charlie You blood is starting to freeze." Esme smiled.

I nodded and headed inside. I hadn't called Charlie in 3 days. I looked in the mirror on the way to get my cell phone Charlie had gotten me for my early Christmas present knowing that I wasn't going to be home. My cheeks were red and my eye lashes had little icicles coming off them. Once I was looking in the mirror I had gotten distracted on trying to fix myself and forgot what I was supposed to do. Esme had come inside and so did the rest of the family. Esme heated the soup she had made for me the night before for dinner and as I was sipping my soup broth Emmett came running down stairs with my phone in hand. I looked at caller id. _It was Charlie._

"Hey Dad, what's up?" I greeted.

"Bella, its Jacob." A husky voice answered.

"Oh Jacob hey, is everything okay?" I asked concerned.

"Kind of, Charlie is fine I need to talk to you about the two leeches running around." Jacob informed.

"Laurent and Victoria?" I asked.

"Yeah, them." Jacob agreed, "We got to Laurent but Victoria is still out there." Jacob said.

"Well, as long as you got one of them, that's good… I guess." I told him.

"Kind of, are you still with your bloodsuckers?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I am with the _Cullens_." I told him. "Jacob, I don't like when you call them that. How would you like it if I called you a _mutt_ or a _dog_?" I asked him serious.

"Sorry bella, it's a habit. Mortal enemies remember?" Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, well knock it off." I chastised.

"Sorry again, look they will have to protect you from now on. I'm just calling to tell you what was going on." Jacob said.

"Okay thanks for the update. Is Charlie there?" I asked

"No, he's fishing with Billy." Jacob answered.

"Okay well give my love to Charlie and thanks again. I'll talk to you later." I told him.

"Will do, Bye Bells, Merry Christmas."

"Bye Jake. Merry Christmas to you too." I told him and snapped my phone shut. I buried my head in my hands and prayed Christmas Eve would get here sooner.

"Everything okay dear?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, it will be once Edward gets here." I told her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She sighed and wrapped her arms around me.

**Okay that's chapter 5 sorry they are so short! :( I wasn't thinking right; I guess this can be my story that has the short chapters. As soon as I put this on fan fiction like it is now I will be typing chapter 6! :) thanks for reading carriekakes :)**


	6. Nightmares

Chapter 6: Nightmares

We all sat around the fireplace watching the wood burn. On top of the fireplace mantle was a picture of Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose, Esme and Carlisle and Edward and I. Each couple had their own picture frame. I had forgotten about all the pictures that had been taken of Edward and I when we were together.

"Thanks you guys for letting me stay." I said breaking the silence.

"Bella, you are always welcomed." Esme smiled.

"I'm just glad you saw through Edward's B.S." Alice smirked. We laughed and I took I sip of my hot chocolate.

"Yeah, it only took me 2 months to get the guts to find you but yeah, better late than never." I told them.

"Agreed." Carlisle and Jasper said in unison.

"Amen sister." Alice smiled and gave me a Hi5.

"Well, when we left we were a big ball of mush." Esme reassured.

"Hey, that's hard mush to you." Emmett laughed.

"Well I was the same way. I didn't go out I didn't see anyone. I was even starting to fail school." I told them.

"That's right, what are you doing for school?" Rosalie asked.

I waited hesitantly to answer. "I dropped out." I told them and bit my lip.

"I knew that you would slip a little, but Bella, seriously you dropped out?!" Jasper asked shocked.

"Yeah, I convinced Charlie that I would eventually fail out of school. So our deal was when he called me back to Forks with or without Edward." I told them.

They were speechless. "Alice did you see me at all during the two months till now?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No, Edward cut my visions of you." She informed quietly.

"I'm not surprised. He said it would be as if you guys never existed." I told them honestly.

Esme gasped. I tried to smile to lighten the mood but it was no use.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Have a good night everyone." I announced.

"Goodnight Bella." Everyone wished.

I walked up the long staircase and down the long hallway till I got to Edward's room on the 3rd floor. I shimmied myself under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you?" Edward spat at me.

"You lied. You tried to save my soul. Well it didn't work." I told him. There was rage and anger in his coal black eyes.

"You must have been hearing things. I never lie to you Bella, I found someone else." He smiled evilly.

"Who?!" I asked as tears streamed down my face.

"Me." Someone smiled and a female figure came out from the smoke of the meadow.

She had red hair and red eyes. _Victoria._ He left me for her!

"Hello Bella." Victoria greeted and Edward and Victoria came closer to me as I tried to step back. I tripped on a root from a tree and the sprung to me and killed me as fire burned my throat.

I woke up screaming my lungs off. Tears had come down my eyes and I was broken out in a sweat. Alice came rushing in.

"Shh, Bella, Shh. It was just a dream." Tears just kept coming as Alice wrapped me in a comforting hug. I started to calm down no thanks to Jasper who had came in front of the door and leaned against the frame.

"Here, I think he left a copy of the music at each house." Jasper smiled and walked over to the stereo. He hit a few buttons and turned the volume up a little so it was a light hum but it was loud enough to hear. Playing throughout the speakers was my lullaby. I sighed a reassuring sigh that I was okay.

"I'll be okay now. Thanks Alice thanks Jasper." I smiled. A wave of sleepiness came over me.

"Goodnight Bella." Jasper said and walked out.

"I'll be in the morning." Alice smiled and kissed my forehead like I was 4.

"Goodnight Alice." I sighed and listened to my lullaby. I soon fell asleep to the notes that played and I fell into a dreamless slumber.

***

The sunlight poured into the glass room and the rays warmed my skin and made me cringe from the light. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Bella, you awake?" Alice smiled sweetly.

"Yeah Al, come in." I breathed. She walked in calmly.

"You almost made my heart beat again." Alice said concerned.

"Sorry. I had a bad dream." I told her.

"It's alright; it was a slow night anyway." She reassured. "Well, Esme has your breakfast on the breakfast bar, your lunch and dinner is in the fridge too." Alice smiled. _They were hunting._

"You all hunting?" I asked.

She nodded, "But Emmett and Rosalie are staying behind."

"No Alice, I'll be fine by myself. I'll probably take the extra car and go Christmas shopping. Esme and I have a present for you all that I have to check out." I told her. She paused.

"Well, I see you not getting killed so, I am trusting you." Alice teased. "But I'll stay close just in case." She smiled.

"See you tonight." I told her and ran my fingers through my hair exhausted. As she walked out of the room.


	7. Christmas Shopping

Chapter 7: Christmas Shopping

I walked downstairs to find the house empty so therefore, I was by myself. The feeling wasn't unusual, I had lived like this for 2 months, and it was common. I grabbed my plate from the bar and walked back upstairs. I turned the music back on and sat in bed and listened to the soft melody.

Half way through, tears started to come down my face. I missed Edward so much that it hurt. Yeah of course there were pictures of him scattered around the house but it wasn't the same. I wanted Edward here in my arms. I took a mouth full of eggs and walked over to the couch and watched the birds fly in the sky.

"I'm coming Love, you'll be okay." Edward whispered in my head.

"I know. I just want Christmas eve to come sooner so you'll be with me faster." I told him aloud.

"It's only 5 days away. I'll be home." He reassured.

I smiled as he his velvety voice became clearer and clearer and I swore he could have been right behind me. I turned quickly and no one was there.

"Love, I'm not in Alaska, you have preserved your memory just so much that I am that clear." Edward laughed. "Now go to the mall and get your Christmas shopping done." He suggested and I listened.

I got up and got a shower and changed into the yoga pants and tee shirt Alice had laid out for me and slipped on the chestnut uggs Alice had gotten for me. I grabbed my purse and coat and went downstairs to grab the left over keys. The Cullens only used the 3 cars instead of the 4 cars. I went through the key drawer and Carlisle had left his car behind for me. Going to the car there was a picture of Edward on the wall. I kissed my hand and put my hand and put it on his cheek. I missed him so much. I hopped in the car and followed Carlisle's GPS to the local mall.

Here was my list:

Get coffee

Jasper a Barnes and Nobel gift card

Emmett a GameStop gift card.

Rosalie- H&M or Victoria Secret gift card

Esme & Carlisle Visa Gift Card.

Alice a Victoria secret gift card or to H&M

Edward….?

I pulled into a parking spot and a nice gentleman opened the door for me. Luckily Starbucks was right by the entrance. I grabbed my coffee and went to the bookstore. I got a few book for myself and when I went to check out I grabbed the gift card for Jasper. GameStop was right across the way. Esme and I were getting Em, Al, Jazz, Rose and Edward a Rock band stage that could double as a fashion runway for Alice and Rosalie. Esme said that Emmett has been asking for it but every time he went to go buy one they were sold out. I got the rest of my presents then I remembered about Jake and Charlie. God bless the mall they had a Bass Pro Shop and a Good Year store out in the parking lot. I went into the fishing store and got Charlie some titanium fishing pole he was telling Billy about. On my way out to the car I stopped in the good year store and got Jake gift card. This Christmas all I was giving out was gift cards it seemed. Even Edward got an iTunes gift card. I got into the car and waited for the cars behind me to pass. Suddenly my phone rang as I was stopped at a red light.

"Hello?" I answered. The caller Id was under restricted.

No one answered.

"Edward, is that you?" I asked. I don't know why but I felt it was.

Still no answer.

I hung up and called Alice. She answered on the first ring. "Hello Bella." She greeted excitedly.

"Hey Alice, was that Edward who just called me?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he hung up after you said hello." Alice said as if it was nothing.

"Alice, my dreams, I've seen them come true. Last night I saw Edward and Victoria together. Is it true what he said when he left that he really didn't love me?" I asked her trying to hold back the tears. Just the thought of the dream hurt me.

"Don't worry, he still loves you and he will only love you. I already see his arrival. It will be so cute when he comes home to find you." Alice giggled happily. "And you're nuts for thinking that he would ever be with Victoria. It's you and only you." She reassured.

"Right, thanks Alice." I told her and the tears faded.

"Oh thanks for the gift card." She laughed.

"Hey, cheater!" I complained.

"Don't worry, I'll act surprised." Alice giggled and there was a big thud in the background.

"Got to go, Jasper just took down a tree." Alice laughed and hung up.

I pulled up to the FedEx store and got Charlie's fishing pole in the mail and send Jake's present.

**Okay that's 7 next chapter is when Edward comes home!!! And sorry to disappoint some people. Some people were saying how Bella wouldn't have the self esteem to go find the Cullens but seriously I don't want comments like that. It's my fiction and this is how I think it should go if she were to set out and find the Cullens. Now people are going to be disappointed on how Edward and Bella get back together okay! I'm just warning people. So if I start to get bad reviews, I'm done. I am sick of people picking apart my writing for the tiniest thing. Seriously I ask for some criticism and I get a whole plate of crap handed to me on a silver platter. I have gotten PM's about it and I don't want that. I love that people are reading my story but seriously I don't want to get crap for my story. Aspecial thanks to Dezzie and Twilightaddict71484 for the encouragement. I love hearing people telling me that Bella's got balls or telling me that they are excited for a certain part like Edward coming back which by the way is in the next chapter! :) thanks for understanding Carrie:)**


	8. He's Home Forever

Chapter 8: He's Home For Ever!

It was just a matter of time until I got to see Edward and I couldn't contain my excitement. The only calm person in the house was Rosalie. Jasper couldn't access his calmness due to everyone else's excitement and it didn't help that he was excited too. We went ballistic on the holiday's decorations. There was garland everywhere in the house, hanging on every inch of the house. There was garland on the floor! Each day Esme would fill each room with a different scent so if I walked into the kitchen I would smell gingerbread and then if I walked into the living room, I would smell Christmas tree.

We added one Christmas present under the tree each day until Christmas Eve until we ran out of days to add a present so we just added the rest of them. Emmett would stop pestering me about what he got for Christmas once he found out I got his present at GameStop.

"Bella, okay here's the plan. I see Edward coming in around 5:00 am. So you'll pretend to be asleep and then you'll hear me tell him that you are asleep and then you'll 'wake up' and then run into his arms and my plan is going to work perfecftly and then he'll catch you and it will be so romantic and AHH!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!!" Alice squealed and eventually lost her cool in the end.

I looked at the clock and it was 10 o'clock at night on Christmas Eve.

"Okay, it's time for you to go to bed, I'll get you up around 4:30 ish." Alice smiled and led me to Edward's room. She got me dressed in the pj's she wanted me to wear when Edward got back. I soon fell asleep as she softly played my lullaby on the stereo.

***

"Bella, Come on, it's time." Alice shook me to wake me up. I sat up immediately and without tripping she ran me to her room.

She threw me a wet wash cloth and I patted my face to wake me up. I dried my face with a towel and she started applying makeup that was too obvious that I got up early just to see him. I looked at the clock it was 4:50.

"Quick, go back to bed, he's here early." She whispered and I ran as fast as I could back to the room. I sat eagerly on the bed and took several deep breaths.

"EDWARD!" Alice greeted. My breathing hitched as I knew that he was officially in the house.

"Where is she I smell her?!" Edward asked, his voice sounded desperate and full of hurt.

"She is asleep; you can see her when she WAKES UP!" Alice said a little too loud. That was my queue! I got off the bed and sped walked to the stairs. I stopped at the top and Edward's eyes were liquid gold like usual. His eyes were full of hurt, love, and loneliness.

"My Bella…" Edward whispered as the family was gathered in a semi circle in the living room by the front door.

My messy bronze haired Greek god was there with his arms wide open waiting for me. I ran to them without tripping _surprisingly_ and he spun me around.

**Okay that's 8 yeah it's kind of a cliffy so yeah. Sorry I got to go to bed… busy week and I need as much sleep as possible! ** **As I warned in the last chapter in the author's note, some people aren't going to be happy with the reunion. But I mean what did you want it to be? Bella wasn't going to talk to Edward. She came to get him. That's why the story is like this. Please give me nice review with a little bit of meanness! Have a good night/ morning depending where you are reading this. Carrie**


	9. Merry Christmas

Chapter 9: Merry Christmas

Edward's strong caught me and pulled me tight. He swung me around in circles. His sweet scent was stronger than anyone else in the house. My guess was that I missed him the most and it smelled sweeter. He finally put me down on my feet and kissed my nose. I looked around and no one was there. I shot him a weird look and Edward chuckled and left his suitcase on the couch. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the Family Room where the Christmas tree and assuming the rest of the family was. When we had come in everyone had smug grins on their faces and Emmett had the dumbest look on his face. It was a combination of dumbfounded, laziness and excitement. I was a pretty weird and exile face. The family was spread all over the floor and the couch while they left the love seat open for Edward and me.

"I WANNA OPEN BELLA'S PRESENT FIRST!!!" Emmett boomed.

I cringed from the noise. "Emmett, please, Alice got me up at 4:30. Shh." I whispered.

Everyone chuckled, "Alice you are a dirty rotten liar." Edward crooned. She stuck her tongue out at him and I handed Emmett my present to him.

He ripped the box open and almost shredded the gift card. His eyes grew wide. "YES! GAMESTOP GIFT CARD!!!!" Emmett shouted again and got off the floor and sat lightly on my lap and gave me a hug. And kiss on the cheek.

"Love you Belly." He chirped.

"No I draw the line there its Bella Bells but I am not being called Belly." I threatened.

"Whatever, Squirt." He smiled and kissed my cheek again.

"Okay, save some love for Rose." I joked. He got off and sat next to Rosalie and gave her a kiss.

Alice opened my present next and was actually surprised.

"What the hell is this?" She asked as she opened a fake throw up gag.

"You cheated so I returned your present and there was nothing else." I told her innocently. Edward started to crackup along with the rest of the family except Alice. She was flabbergasted.

I shrugged and I Jasper handed Esme and Carlisle my gift to them.

"Thank you Bella, We finally have money of our own." Carlisle laughed.

"Yes, thank you Bella." Esme smiled. I looked over to Alice who was still silently pouting.

"Okay fine here is your real present." I laughed and walked over to the fireplace mantel and pulled a book off the shelf. I opened it and took out the envelope and handed it to her. She had a huge grin on her face.

"I'm surprised you didn't see me do any of this." I told her as I went to sit back down next to Edward.

"You're still a little blurry in some visions. But I was so cut off from you I couldn't see you anymore." Alice stared at Edward with a deathly glare. Edward looked at his feet.

"Alice, do not blame him." I seethed at her.

"I didn't say I was." She said innocently as she was still glaring at him.

"ALICE!" I yelled. She stopped looking at him and opened her card.

"Thanks Bella." She smiled and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around Edward shoulders and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Rose, can I have Edward's gift." I asked her. She handed me my present to Edward.

"Here, you need this more than ever." I told him and handed it to him.

He looked at me puzzled and opened the box. He picked up the piece of paper and read it aloud, "Edward, I love you more than ever. I don't blame you at all. You did what you thought was right. Evidently I couldn't bare it and neither could you. So here goes nothing." He read and then continued to the poem, "You could give me a kiss that would sizzle to the core. Yet I wouldn't argue if you gave me a dozen more.You could hold me close to warm this heart of red yet you'd find that my desire had not fled.You could visit me at night and please me with your touch. Yet come the dawn, I'd want you just as much. You could kiss me, hold me, and vow your love so true, but no matter what you do, I'll never get enough of you. Edward you are truly one of a kind and I love you with all my heart, always yours Bella." Edward concluded.

"Aww." Esme Alice and Rosalie cooed.

"Oh gag!!" Emmett muttered. I blushed and looked at Edward for his reaction.

"Bella, I have to apologize." Edward said.

"I know Alice already explained and as the letter said. I don't blame you at all. You did what you thought was right." I told him.

"I am still sorry." He whispered.

"And you're still forgiven." I told him and kissed his cheek.

"You're amazing." Edward whispered and bent his head down and kissed my lips. This Christmas was perfectly amazing. I had everyone I loved with me. Excluding Jake and Charlie of course, but I still had everyone I loved here in Alaska, safe and sound.

I pulled away and snuggled closer to Edward and kind of buried myself in his chest.

"Here you go Bella." Jasper smiled and handed me some small present and a big present.

"The 4 tiny ones are from me and Al." Rosalie smiled. I opened them first. One box held a necklace that said Bella. The others had a set of earrings, a locket and a sterling silver charm bracelet.

"Thanks guys." I smiled as Edward took the wrapping paper trash and threw it in the trash.

"The other small one is from Jazz and I." Emmett informed.

I ripped the paper and found a hard plastic case that was labeled APPLE. I lift the lid and they had gotten me the newer Nano iPod with a camera.

"Thank you." I smiled as I brushed the fingers along the blue metal.

"The last one is from Carlisle and I." Esme pointed. I looked at her questionably on what would be so big. She nodded reassuringly.

"Can I have some help?" I smiled at Edward. He shot me his crooked smile and ripped one half of the present while I opened the other.

The box had a picture of a laptop on it and in huge letters had it advertising, WITH WEBCAM!

"All of you spent too much." I laughed.

"Well, you should know us by now." Rosalie chuckled.

The rest of the Cullens opened their presents from one another and everyone got what they wanted but there was one more.

"No more presents!" Emmett pouted.

"No there is one more. It's from Esme and me." I told him. Carlisle cleared his throat a little, fake of course. "And some of it is from Carlisle too since we used his money." I giggled.

"Where?!" Emmett asked jumping to his feet. Alice turned to stone and tried to look for the future.

I smiled as she couldn't find it. Alice crossed her arms as she couldn't find it.

"Emmett you have to share with your siblings you know that right?" Esme asked him serious.

"Yes Mom." He sighed.

"Follow me." I told them. I got up off the love seat and took Edward's hand in mine and led all of them to the media room. I waited till everyone was in the room and then I pulled off the sheet. Esme plugged it in and Emmett screamed like a little girl.

"ROCKBAND STAGE!!!!!!!" Emmett announced.

Alice and Rosalie had a look of disappointment.

"Hey, no pouts on Christmas." I wagged my finger at them. "It doubles as a fashion runway too." I added. Their faces lit up and Emmett was already setting up the game and ready to play it.

"Oh, I forgot." I muttered so only Edward could hear me. I pulled him out of the room, and made sure no one else followed.

"Where are you taking me love?" Edward asked.

"You'll see." I smiled and took him into the kitchen and over to the door.

"Look." I pointed.

"Oh, I feel so bad for you." He said once he examined the snowmen. "You got it bad."

"Bad, what did I get?" I asked.

"The deadly holiday disease." He chuckled. "Called Cullen Holiday Fever." He laughed.

I giggled, "Well, if this is a disease, I dont want to get better." I smiled.

"Well, how about I'll be your doctor." He asked seductively.

"Hmm, sign me up." I played along. He pulled me close to his body so I couldn't escape and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips, while our lips move in sync with each other. I really didn't want this day to end.

Edward pulled away, "Merry Christmas Love!" He whispered and I smiled pulling him back to me and he was right, this was simply a Merry Christmas.

**Okay there is the Christmas reunion. Sorry it took so long. I had it typed and it didn't save so I had to retype the whole thing. :( Anyway next chapter will be up soon. Next up the Cullen go sledding…. I think? :) Please review… Carriekakes**


	10. Christmas Pasts

Chapter 10: Christmas Pasts

Emmett played Rock band all day while everyone shared about Christmas Past.

"One Christmas I remember I was 13. I asked for a piano, Come Christmas morning I got a piano music box and I cried for almost 2 hours. But then I parents were tired of hearing me cry so they took me to the living room and there was my piano." Edward shared and I everyone laughed.

"What was your funniest Christmas Bella?" Alice asked.

I already knew my answer, "When I almost set Charlie's house on fire when I was 4. He had the candles lit on the fireplace mantel and when I opened my Barbie doll. I threw the wrapping paper in the air and it went so high the paper caught on fire and burnt the fire mantel." I laughed.

"Is that why there is a big burnt black spot on the fireplace?" Edward chuckled. I smiled and nodded.

"Bella, did you want coffee." Esme asked.

"Yes please." I said and she got up and went into the kitchen.

"So Bella, how did you find us?" Edward asked.

"You're not going to like it." I sighed knowing Edward seriously would not like it.

"I bet I won't but I need to know anyway." Edward muttered.

"I went to the Voultri. I told them I knew Carlisle and they gave me the address to the hospital in Alaska." I told him.

Edward looked mad but he had a hint of relief.

"They didn't touch you did they?" He asked

"Only Aro to try and read my mind, but he couldn't." I told him.

"Oh Oh tell him about Tanya!" Esme laughed as she brought me my coffee.

I took a sip, "I was on my way to Italy and she ended up being the passenger next to me. The only reason I knew it was her was because I remember our conversations about her and her family." I informed, "WE started talking and she said that Alice had told her that she had said a near engagement to you in the near future." I continued.

"Then what." Edward said through his teeth.

"I confronted her that you had said that you turned her down every time." I finished, Edward laughed and so did everyone else.

"I have an idea!" Alice shouted. She fished through her purse and found her phone.

"Ready, set…. Smile!" Alice smiled and Edward held me close and kissed my cheek. There was a click from Alice's phone notifying she had taken the picture. Alice sent the picture to Tanya with the caption saying,

_Merry Christmas Love the Cullens._

We all laughed and then it finally clicked, _Charlie._

"I should call Charlie." I told them. They nodded.

I got up off the couch and adjusted my pajamas as I walked into the kitchen to get my phone; Edward followed and got out the carton of Orange juice. I looked at him oddly.

I dialed Charlie's number and hit call. "Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Hey Dad, its Bella, Merry Christmas." I greeted.

"Bella, it's nice to hear your voice again. Did you find him?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I did, thank you for letting me look for him. Everyone is so happy." I advised.

"I'm happy you are okay and safe with the Cullens. But you need to come home soon." Charlie sighed.

"I will Dad, soon." I told him.

Suddenly cold arms wrapped around my waist. Charlie was going on and on how he went Ice fishing with Jacob and Billy but Edward was distracting me by burying his face in my neck and drawing circles with his nose over my pulse.

"Alright Dad, we are going…" I had to find an excuse.

"Sledding." Edward whispered.

"Sledding, we are going sledding." I finished.

"Alright, Have fun and come home soon, I am starving." Charlie mumbled.

"Will do, Love you." I told him.

"See you later Bells." Charlie said and the line went dead.

"Thanks a lot." I turned to Edward.

"You're very very welcome." Edward teased.

"You want some breakfast?" He asked, "Sure." I smiled, he kissed my lips and walked over to the stove and started to cook my eggs.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Sledding of course!" Edward said shamelessly.

"I will kill myself you know that right?" I joked.

"Nah, Alice has already seen tomorrow." Edward laughed. I rolled my eyes as he handed me the plate of eggs.


	11. Rockband Champion

Chapter 11: Rock Band Champion.

"Bella, come play Rock band with me!" Emmett whined.

"Fine, but I warn you I am very good." I warned.

Emmett laughed not believing me. Edward's handed never left my hips as I walked into the media room.

"What do you want to play?" Jasper asked.

"I shotty drums!" Emmett yelled and put his finger on the tip of his nose and ran to the drum set.

"Then I got the guitar." I shrugged. Edward released me and Emmett set me up for Eye of The Tiger. He set his level on medium and I set mine to Professional. Emmett banged his sticks together and then the song started. My fingers were all over the guitar. While Emmett was missing notes, I had missed none. By the end of the came I earned $500. Emmett on the other hand earned $30.

"Man she kicked your butt! That's $500, right here, right now." Jasper cheered and Emmett handed Jasper 5 one hundred dollar bills.

I laughed and then Alice announced, "Let's go sledding."

"Yeah, I already told Charlie we would." I told them and glared at Edward teasingly.

"I second that!" Edward called.

Everyone ran upstairs and changed into the same outfit we wore when we had a snowball fight.

"Edward you are always the odd one out." Alice pouted while Edward was wearing jeans and a sweater and everyone was wearing baje and white.

"Hey, watch it, he's my oddball." I laughed. Alice threw him a garment bag.

"Change!" She demanded.

Edward groaned and gave me a peck on the lips and went upstairs to change.

"Was it worth it?" Alice asked.

"Worth what?" I asked.

"The 2 week wait." She said as if it was obvious.

"Oh yeah, I love him more than anything in the world, and I think that's why I saw through him. After all the times he said he loved me, I knew he left not just about my should but to protect me." I told her. "But look where that got me a werewolf as a best friend and Laurent killed and Victoria still on the loose." I finished.

"Yeah, plus it gave you time to spend with me!" Alice added.

Edward came down in skin tight white jeans with a bage top with a crème scarf. He matched me except I had a white knit Berea on. Everyone was waiting outside but I waited for him.

"Very sexy." I laughed "The tight jeans lok is just for you."

"Hahah, very funny." He said sarcasticly. "If I crouch too far, my jeans will rip in half." He took my hand and we walked out to the backyard. Edward went out first and suddenly everyone was throwing snowballs at us. He tunred in a flash and scooped me up and used me as a shield just like Emmett did. I kicked but he never put me down.

"Okay, we got it!" I yelled and they stopped throwing.

"Come on lets go sledding!" Esme announced as Edward threw me on his back and we ran to the big hills as Emmett Jasper and Carlisle carried the sleds.

**Sorry it is so short it is kind of a filler so yeah. the people who are giving me wonderful feed back, i love you, and i only ask one more thing, the people who are alerting and favoriting can you leave a comment too? not that i dont appreciate the alerts and faves but i want feedback, tell me (nicely) what to fix or what needs work. thanks alot, carriekakes**


	12. Sledding

Chapter 12: Sledding

Once we got to the hill, we picked out our sleds and of course Emmett was the first one down.

"Bella come on, come ride with me!" Alice waved as Edward put me down off his back. I walked over and I sat down on the sled. Alice out a knee on the sled and someone pushed us while she wasn't ready. Alice tumbled off and I looked back. She was on her knees yelling "TURN LEFT, TURN LEFT!" I looked forward again and there was a tree in my way I was about to hit the tree when I jerked the roped left. Instead of hitting the tree I hit something close to a tree. I hit Emmett. Luckily he gave me a dead stop. Everyone burst out laughing while Emmett just glowered at me. I just kept on laughing. Emmett grabbed the sled and grabbed me and held me on my side and ran me up the hill.

"Hey Emmet, put me down." I yelled.

Emmett laughed and put me down. I brushed away a strand of hair and looked for Edward. I suddenly yanked to the side by Edward.

"Hello Love." He greeted and gave me a kiss.

"Well, hello to you too. What do you want?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Cant I kiss my girlfriend?" He asked.

"No, now what are you sucking up for?" O asked him sarcastically.

"Come sledding with me!" He laughed and kissed me again.

"You could have just asked and saved the kisses for later." I whispered, as a smile played out on both of our lips. He laughed. He scooped up his toboggan and led me to the edge of the hill. He sat on the sled and patted his lap. I sat in the space in front of him.

Once settled he pushed the sled and the sled raced down the snow covered hill. The sled was fast and it soon came to a top. I got up first and I held my hand out to help Edward up. He looked at it oddly and I took it away.

"Yeah, yeah, flaunt your vampire abilities." I said in monotone. He laughed a velvety laugh; he grabbed me and the sled and ran up to the hill top.

After several sled rides later we started to head back to the house. "Bella, you hungry, I can heat up the soup from last night." Esme smiled and she wrapped her arms around my shoulder.

"Yes, please." I smiled and Edward took my hand and led me upstairs.

Edward carefully sat on his couch awkwardly and I sat next to him and laughed.

"I dare you to bend over ." I giggled childishly.

"You wouldn't dare," He mused.

"I already did!" I smiled and evil smile.

I got up and sat Indian style on the floor and patted the empty space next to me. He didn't move.

"You can't say no to me Edward Cullen, not after I traveled the world to find you, and not to mention I waited 2 long weeks for you to come home for the holidays." I smiled.

He smiled a tortured smiled and went to sit next to me. He moved to put me on his lap and suddenly you heard a huge tear in his pants. I bursted out laughing in hysterics.

"You're so funny." Edward said sarcastically as he patted my thigh telling me to get up so he could change.

"Bella, Soups ready!" Esme called.

"Coming." I laughed.

"I'll be down in a minute." Edward grumbled.

I walked down to the kitchen still laughing.

"What is so funny?!" Carlisle asked.

"Alice gave Edward really tight jeans and I teased him and his pants ripped!" I laughed. Esme and Carlisle soon joined me in laughter after they put together my words that were mixed in with laughing.

"You told them didn't you?!" Edward whined from behind me.

"Yep." I said and started to crack up again.

"You all are so funny." Edward said sarcastically. He kissed my cheek and sat in the chair next to me and watched me eat my soup.


	13. My Only Love

Chapter 13: My Only Love

Emmett still couldn't believe that I beat him in Rockband. He was acting like a totally baby, and it was starting to get annoying.

Everyone sat around the fire and just enjoyed the slience and the low vibrations in the floor coming from the media room where Emmett was still playing Rockband.

"So what's new?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing much." Everyone shrugged.

"Well, I'm bored." I huffed.

"Well, its 11 o'clock and we have to pack tomorrow." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Thank you father time for the reading of the clock." I spat at him.

He was appauled and he didn't expect for me to be so rude. I was too, I didn't know where that came from.

"Sorry, I guess I am tired. I get that way when I'm tired." I apologized and kissed his cheek showing him that I was sorry.

"Come on let's get you to bed before you rip someone elses head off." Edward mumbled. I nodded and I said goodnight to everyone and Edward took my hand and walked upstairs.

"Edward, I really am sorry that wasn't nice and I don't know where that came from." I told him.

"Bella, its no problem it happens." Edward reassured and kissed my temple. I snuggled under the covers and he layed on top of them so I wouldn't freeze and started to hum my lullaby. So my tired droopy eyelids fell shut and I fell asleep.

"Bella, I am with Victoria now." Edward spat at me.

"No you're with me, I was with you just now you kissed me in the window and this morning when you arrived." I confronted.

"They are all pitty kisses Bella, I am not with you now as you are sleeping. I am with Victoria, she is always waiting for me in the backwoods." Edward smiled.

I was speechless, "Bella, do yourself a favor and go back to Forks, be happy with Jacob and Mike Newton. They are better for you then I ever was." Edward hissed.

"No, I'm not leaving Alice!" I cried.

"I don't want you either Bella, your just a pathetic human, I felt bad for. Go back to Charlie." She insisted

"Alice not you too." I muttered, both Edward and Alice's eyes were blood red. They cheated their diet. Their eyes were the color of a poor innocent humans death. The color of evil, the color of hate.

"Bella, go home." They yelled.

"What about Esme!" I asked.

"You were just a way to pass time Bella." Esme appeared as I looked south of the woods toward the house. Her eyes too were red. Soon all the Cullens came into the forest.

"You were never our daughter,just a way to louer in out food." Carlisle smiled a wicked smile.

"No, Carlisle, what about your values!" I asked suddenly as his eyes were red too.

"Ha, to hell with values, you're too mouth watering." Carlisle laughed.

"GET HER!" Emmett yelled. Suddenly everyone came for me and pain came to my body.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I screamed and jolted myself off the pillow and fell off the bed.

No one came around to get me either. Edward was with Victoria, in the back woods.

"Bella, Bella, you alright?!" Jasper came running in.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a freaking nightmare." I muttered.

"Right, well lets get you back to bed, Edward won't be happy to know that you are awake while he isn't here."

"Where is he anyway?" I asked quickly.

"Hunting." Jasper smiled and held the covers out so I could crawl back into bed. They all treated me like a 4 year old when it came to bedtime.

"Jasper, this is going to sound really stupid and dumb but I want an honest answer." I told him as he was about to leave.

"What's up Bella?" He asked curious.

"Edward isnt seeing Victoria is he?" I asked and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks in embarrasment.

"Why would you think that?" Jasper asked.

" Please, just answer the question." I begged.

"No, from what it looks like is that he's with you am I correct?" He confronted.

"Yeah, it's just the dream, it was so real." I informed as tears streamed down my face.

"Bella, he with you, no one else." Jasper reassured. A wave of Edward's love, calmness and sleepiness came over me.

"Thanks Jasper." I tired to smile and he closed the door.

I sighed and stared out the window and watched the wind blow the snow into a small tornado full of snow. I stared there for like a half an hour until a figure came walking across the yard.

It looked like Edward's figure and the figure came toward the room and the they became clear. It was just Edward.

"Good Morning." I muttered.

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"Tradgic dream." I mumbled

"Wanna talk about it." He asked.

"Jasper already came in but sure I would like tohear your point of view." I frowned.

"Shoot." He smiled and pulled me to his side.

"Well we were in our meadow and it was just us." I started.

"Youtold me you were with Victoria, then you told me to go back to Charlie." I shuddered.

"Oh Bella, never ever." Edward cooed and gave me a gentle squeeze.

"Then I argueed that I couldn't leave Alice. Then she appeared and told me I she just felt bad for me and then she told me to go back to Charlie too." I added.

"No Bella, never." Edward whispered trying to calm me down.

"That's not all your eyes and Alice's were red. _Human red._"

Edward didn't respond.

"I argued about Esme and how I couldn't leave Esme, then she appeared with everyone else following her.

"What happen then." Edward asked not wanting to know.

"I was just a way to pass the time to 's eyes were red, including Carlisle's." I shuttered. No answer. "I confronted him about his values." He said to screw them and that I was to mouth watering." I sobbed.

"Bella, that would never ever happen." Edward tried to sooth.

"That's not the worst part." I whined.

"It's okay you can tell me anything." Edward crooned.

"You all killed me in the end." I cried, tear after tear followed and I soon strated to stain Edward's shirt.

"Oh Bella." Edward breathed in and kissed my head and just rested his chin in my head kissed the top of my head every once in a while.

"Edward, tell me it's not true." I sobbed.

"Bella, we would never ever do any of that." Edward consouled. "bella, please know that you are my only, only love. No-one will ever, _ever _ change that."

"Yeah, I know. It was just a dream." I whispered and tried to sooth myself.

Edward started to hum a familiar lullaby. _It was my lullaby._

"I love that song, and I love you." I whispered to his chest and breathed in his heavenly arroma.

"As do I love, as I do." He whispered and kissed my head again and started to hum. I soon fell back to sleep into a dreamless slumber.

**Okay that 13. I added that dream in here, because 1 I didn't like the orginal dream I had in my draft and her dreams in my draft went through out the whole story and 2 I wasn't doing anyhing about them through out the story (it's prewritten). So comment alreat review just hit the buttons that people like to hit (and not belly buttons:]) peace love carriekakes :)**


	14. Over Concerning Parents

Chapter 14: Over Concerned Parents

I woke up the next morning as Edward wasn't there again…_great, just great._ I sat up and Edward walked out of the bathroom in his jeans and t-shirt. He had a towel in his hand drying his hair. He looked up to see that I was awake and he smiled.

"Good Morning Love." Edward greeted and kissed my cheek.

"Morning." I greeted groggy. Edward through the towel to the hamper in the corner of his room and came to sit next to me on the bed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"12." Edward answered.

"Wow." I muttered.

"Yeah, after you fell back asleep you were out like a light. Emmett messed up my stereo system and rock music blew and shook the whole house and you slept through that." Edward smiled.

"Right…" I trailed off.

"Everything is okay Love." Edward smiled and kissed my lips. This kiss was full of reassurance. Edward tangled his hands in my hair and I let out a sigh of relief and parted my lips. Edward pushed my head forward a little causing me to have my head tilted up. Edward's kisses came to the corner of my lips and they traveled down my jaw. I let out another sigh as my heart started to beat faster when Edward nestled his nose and mouth half way down my neck to where my pulse was beating.

"Hey, question." I asked not wanting to ruin the moment but the curiosity was killing me.

"Hmm." Edward responded.

"Why do you torture yourself, but staying at my pulse for a long period of time?" I asked.

Edward pulled away and he looked me in the eye, "I remind myself of what I can't have and to do that is to remind me of my strength and control, and how if I lost you again, it would be 10 times the pain. Because I knew I would never have a 3rd chance."

I didn't answer, his words were sort of confusing but they made scents. "Right, got it." Was my brilliant response.

Edward smiled and his lips came back to mine. They were in harmony and Edward's hands came to my cheeks and held them softly.

I tangled my arms around his body and he pulled me closer causing me to get a few goose bumps here and there but nothing cry over. Edward sighed and he pulled away.

I had to catch myself as he broke away, because he was holding me up as my back was starting to give out for being in an awkward position sitting up. "Something wrong?" I asked breathlessly.

He pointed to the door. "BELLA, YOUR PHONES RINGING!" Alice chirped and barged through the door. She handed it to me and I looked at caller id. It was Jacob.

"Hello Jacob." I greeted.

"Hey Bells, Charlie wants you to come home." Jacob warned.

"Yeah, I know I talked to him yesterday." I told him.

"Are _they _coming back too?" Jacob hissed.

"Yes Jacob, and knock it off. You know I don't like that." I told him.

"Sorry Bells, it comes natural." Jacob apologized.

"Well, if that was all, I have to get going. I have to pack." I told him.

"Oh no that wasn't, I called to say thanks for the gift card." Jacob added.

"No problem, talk to you later Jake." I told him and hung up.

I looked at Edward who was standing up against the window. I dropped the phone on the bed and walked over to him. He held out his arm to wrap it around me.

The sun felt good against my bare skin and a wave of warmth spread across the skin that wasn't being touched by Edward. Edward sparkled and his cold hard skin put small diamonds on my skin that eventually faded as they touched me.

"Edward." I started.

"Yes Love?" He asked.

"You were so… quiet when I explained my dream… why?" I asked.

He hadn't answered; he was at a loss for words.

"I'm just curious to what you were thinking." I added.

"I wasn't totally silent." Edward started, "I was thinking of what was happening through the day that would have triggered the dream." Edward answered.

"So it's not true." I asked.

"No you silly oversensitive girl. As I told to last night, you are it, my only love." Edward said sternly.

"Good." I smiled and he leaned down and kissed me.

His kisses were always special, but this one was tender and full of passion. We both missed each other no doubt, but I think it was the love and non loneliness that we missed the most. Edward's hands rest on my hips as my arms wrapped around his neck. Our lips moved in circles while both of us were moaning in pleasure at our movements and at each other's touch. Without breaking the kiss Edward waddled us over to the bed I eventually had to break away for much needed breaths but they didn't take long to inhale. Edward boosted me up on the bed and moved my phone out of the way. My fingers tangled in his hair as he leaned more toward me and I layed on the mattress.

"OKAY WOW ALICE IN ROOM!" Alice shouted. I sat up abruptly as Edward growled and if I hadn't grabbed his arm he would have launched at the poor pixie.

"Hey, not my fault she can't dress herself!" Alice said defensively.

"Hey!" I shouted defensively.

"Bella, you know it's true." Alice smiled,

"Can I at least eat first?" I groaned.

"Why, if I hadn't come in you would have eaten Edward's lips right off." Alice commented. That's when Edward and I both growled at that comment.

"Feisty Geez." Alice snarled.

I put my hands on Edward's chest and pushed him back a little.

"Alright, I'll be back. Don't move a muscle." I told him and Edward didn't move.

"Wow, you're funny." I said sarcastically. He smiled and I jumped off the bed and followed Alice to her closet.

Alice handed me a flowing rose top vest with a pair of skinny leg jeans and a pair of some type of Indian Uggs.

"No heals?" I teased.

"No." Alice sighed sadly. "I figured since I ruined your make out session, I'd make it up to you by giving you flat boots." Alice smiled an apologetic smile.

"You're still not forgiven." I told her and walked behind her screen to change. I changed into the jeans and shirt. I sat on the bench that was there and tucked the jeans into the boot and then found a black cardigan that I was on the bench and put that on.

I walked out of the screen and found Alice and Jasper making out in the middle of the closet.

"Hey, if I can't make out neither can you." I told them with my hands on my hips and they didn't budge. I huffed and walked around them and walked back to Edward's room.

"Unbelievable." I groaned as I walked back in the room. Edward was sitting on the bed with a box in his hands, _frozen._

"Did I miss something?" I asked concerned.

"Why would you have this?" He held up the box and it was the pregnancy box Charlie hid in my suitcase.

"Charlie didn't know how far we would go when we saw each other again. Trust me I was as surprised as you were when I found it." I told him.

He seemed to relax. "How did you find it anyway?" I asked.

"I had moved your suitcase to the corner of the room instead of it being a bella tripping hazard under the bed and it fell out." Edward answered.

"Uh huh, right." I teased.

"It's true!" Edward said defensively.

"Did I blame you?" I asked.

"No but---"Edward was cut off by my stomach that decided to growl.

"Brunch for the human?" Edward smiled.

"Please." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He gracefully got off the bed and took my hand and led me downstairs to the kitchen.

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long, I have been scheduling for high school and I was excepted into honors and I am very happy and I have been really busy. Okay I have to sum this up now. Everyone is going to review that in the books Edward would have never let things got that far. Well here's the problem. In the books he knew what it was like to **_**think**_** that she was gone forever because of the whole cliff diving thing and the Voultri well he hasn't felt that in this story so they will go even farther than they did so put your granny panties on and suck it up.**


	15. Hunting with Kisses

Chapter 15: Hunting with Kisses

Edward needed to go hunting again because apparently when I had woken up last night Jasper had called Edward and cut his hunting trip short. Therefore I was home with Emmett today. The rest of the Cullens were off to Forks to prepare for our arrival. Meaning Carlisle getting his job back, having Alice and Edward back in school and having the house prepped and ready.

Once I finished "brunch" Alice gave me several fashion tips for picking out my outfit and they weren't making scents to me so she just picked out my outfits. Edward wasn't leaving till 1:15 and it was 1 now.

"Hey, come upstairs with me." Edward smiled my crooked smile and led me upstairs to his room. He sat on the bed and pulled me close.

"Why don't you go early so you can come back early." I smiled as I looked up at him.

"No." Edward said stubbornly.

"And I thought I was stubborn." I laughed.

"I call 15 minute kisses." Edward smiled and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"15 minute kisses, really?" I asked him. "Or make out?" I asked.

"Hey, whatever floats our boat." Edward shrugged.

Edward asking for a make out session was a little out of his comfort zone to me. Why was he doing this?

"Are you up for it?" I asked worried about this hunting.

"Bella, I hunted last night, I'm going again so I don't have to go again for like another 3 weeks." Edward informed.

"If you insist." I shrugged.

"You don't have too." Edward said quickly.

"Edward you make it sound like we are gunna have sex." I told him.

Edward stared at me carefully. I leaned my head in and bit my lip and stared at him. He leaned his forehead on mine and looked in my eyes. His eyes weren't pleading, they were topaz and they were full o f love and compassion. He moved his hands to my cheeks and cupped them gently throwing a little more passion into the kiss. My arms placed themselves on his waist and I came back for a breath and then came back for more. He let out a small groan probably from the tingles we were both feeling with our touch. I pulled away for another breath and Edward's hands left my cheeks and made their way to my waist and his hands traveled up my shirt. Today Alice put me in a t-shirt thank god. My hands were just at his thighs, kind of pushing me up for more leverage since he was taller and it wasn't fair that I had to be so short.

"Edward…" I groaned as his hands placed themselves close to my bust.

"Bella, I have to go." Edward whispered, as he gently scrapped his teeth against my neck.

"I know." I said apprehensively, not wanting him to leave just yet.

"I'll see you tonight." Edward sighed and kissed my lips a few more times. I think it took about all of 10 minutes of kisses before he left. So now he had to come home late, great, just great.

He pulled me close for a hug and then opened his big wall/window and jumped to the tree. I had walked him over and blew him a kiss and shut the window. I adjusted my shirt and walked down stairs.

"Emmett, you still here?" I called from the top of the stairs.

"I'm here little sis, let's go." Emmett yelled and came into view.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"The mall, under Alice's instructions and she threatened me she would destroy my video games if I didn't., so let's go!" Emmett said and handed me my purse as I walked downstairs.

"I groaned and we were off to the mall. _This wasn't going to be fun._

**Hey I am sooo sorry it took me so long I have been so busy and I just barely found the time to post this. That's why it's only like 550 words :( sorry about the wait! I love you guys for the favorites and reviews keep em coming hugs Carrie :)**


	16. Shopping With Emmett

Chapter 16: Shopping with Emmett

Emmett dragged me in and out of stores with only giving me 5 minutes to look around. When the 5 minutes were up Emmett already had 5 shopping bags in his hands. We were just about to walk into Victoria Secret when I stopped him.

"Emmett, if you're going to drag me into Victoria Secret you at last have to let me get a coffee, I am exhausted." I told him. He thought about it for a minute then shrugged.

"Fine, but we wouldn't be in this predicament if you hadn't been making out with Edward all morning." Emmett scoffed. I blushed a light pink. Emmett laughed and wrapped his strong cold arm around my shoulders, guiding me into Starbucks.

"Hi, how can I help… you?" The cashier said and choked out _you_ when she saw Emmett.

"Hi. Yeah. Over here" I waved my hand in front of her as she stared at Emmett.

"Yes, sorry how can I help you?" She asked focusing on me.

"Can I have 2 frapicinos, black with extra foam for both?" I ordered.

Emmett gave me a confused look as the cashier went to make the coffee. "Why did you get two?" Emmett asked.

"So when I was finished one, I had another one." I told him.

"Wow, you're that tired?" Emmett asked amazed.

"Yeah, but it's not Edward, it's the dreams. They are so vivid and so surreal; it scares the hell out of me." I flinched just thinking about it. The cashier came back with the coffee and Emmett handed the cashier the cash and she handed him the change and a slip of paper to go with it.

On the paper it had her name and number. "Wow, Emmett I don't know if your wife would be to proud of that." I told him in front of the cashier. I turned to the cashier, "Thank you." I told her and she nodded sadly and we walked out. Emmett picked up one coffee while I picked up the other and I took a sip. Emmett laughed as I had left behind a foam mustache. Emmett had his phone out and took a picture as I made a funny face and I wiped it away with my arm.

Emmett took my free hand and pulled me into Victoria Secret. "Why are we in here?" I asked as Emmett finished talking to a sales associate.

"Alice said she'd rip my head off if I didn't buy you Victoria secret." Emmett smirked, "And it's not a good day when my video games are broken and my head is ripped off." Emmett boomed.

The sales associate came back and Emmett took my coffee and the women measure me for my size. I gave Emmett a dirty look as she was measuring my bust.

"Seriously this stuff is nasty." Emmett commented as he sniffed the coffee and the women wrote down my sizes.

The women looked at him weird when he had a coffee in his hand. "Here you go. If you need anything, my name is Steph." She smiled and handed me the slip of paper.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Now sit and give me the slip so I can get you stuff and you can approve." Emmett said and pushed me down to the pink couch behind me. He took the slip of paper and looked at it funny and then laughed.

"Shut up Emmett." I blushed and deep red and he handed me my coffee and "his" coffee and disappeared.

I pulled out my phone and before I could turn it on, Emmett was back with a black lace bra and panties set, holding it up to him. My phone turned on and I hit the camera. I silently took the picture and smiled and approved at the picture. I looked up and Emmett was back around the store getting more. I sent the picture to Alice with the caption saying:_ Gee I love you too. You are so dead when I get to Forks._ I sent the message and Emmett was holding up seven other bra and panties sets and he didn't bother for approval, he just threw them into the basket.

"Wait Emmett, you know then sell other stuff besides lingerie." I laughed.

He laughed, "Yeah, I know, I still have to get stuff for Rosie though." Emmett smiled. I rolled my eyes and took another sip of my coffee. Emmett came back with what seemed like a million other different types of lingerie while I was sipping my second coffee.

"Emmett we have 2 baskets full of lingerie, don't you think we have completed Alice's mission?" I asked him when he came back with his 20th load.

He shrugged and picked up a stuffed PINK dog mascot and threw it in the basket. After about $700 later and 20 bags from Victoria Secret we were off to the Jeep. Before I got in I took a picture if the white "manly" jeep that was now full of shopping bags and most of them were pink from Victoria Secret. I sent a copy to Rosalie and Alice.

Rosalie texted back first and said:

Omg! I cnt believe him!

I told her some of it was hers too and she wasn't too thrilled that her husband picked out her lingerie.

Alice texted me back and her text was simple, _LMFAO !!!!!!_

Emmett went through the drive thru at McDonalds and got me a chicken salad. Once we got home the coffee soon wore off and I crashed on the couch while I listened to Emmett play Rock band. There wasn't even a high; there was just a crash and burn.

**Sorry it took me so long for 15!!! I tried to post it yesterday but my document manager was acting weird and funky so I was able to get it up today and I was able to type this. I think this was kind of like my favorite chapter to write because of Emmett and Victoria Secret:) I want reviews! Hugs and kisses Carrie :)**


	17. NO MENTALS

Chapter 17: NO MENATLS!

"Bella!" Pair of cold hands were on my stomach and I shivered from the coldness. My eyes fluttered open and I saw that the cold hands belonged to Edward.

"Hmm, I time is it." I asked groggy.

"8 in the morning." Edward smiled his crooked smile.

My eyes widened. I shot up but Edward slowly pushed me back down.

"Slowly my Bella, you just slept 14 hours." Edward informed. "I woke you up because I wasn't sure if you were dead or not." I laughed and I got up slowly and sat on the edge of the couch. Suddenly everything started to spin and I put my hands out just in case I fell.

"Woo, head rush." I commented.

Edward smiled a sweet smile and put his cold fingers on my temples.

"That's better." I whispered.

"EDDIE, IS SLEEPING BEAUTY BELLA UP YET?!?!" Emmett yelled and I cringed from the sound.

"Hi Emmett." I whispered.

"BELLA, YOU'RE UP!!" Emmett boomed and I grabbed my head and where Edward's hands were, the unneeded noise hurt my head.

"Opps, sorry." Emmett shouted in a whisper.

"Come on your blood sugar is low." Edward whispered and kissed my forehead and got up from his crouch.

He held his hands out to help me up and I took them and he gently pulled me up off the couch. He held me hand and led me to the kitchen. He pulled out a bar stool and lifted me up on to it.

"What do you want to eat?" Edward asked as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Eggs please." I smiled and watched him take put two eggs.

"I'm going to get a shower and change." I told him while he cracked the eggs into the frying pan and made a disgusted face.

"Right, got it." Edward agreed I laughed and went upstairs and tripped up the last step but there was no harm done.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to the shower and hot water came out and I slipped out of my dirty clothes and stepped into the shower. The nice hot steam melted away the knots in my back and the headache along with the dirt and grime that swirled down the shower drain. I lathered my favorite strawberry shampoo in my hair and rinsed it out and then lathered the French vanilla body soap all over my body and rinsed it off. Once I was soap free I turned off the water and I wrapped my towel around me and I let the steam out of the bathroom into the bedroom. A sudden swirl of scrambled eggs filled my nose and I quickly changed and threw my damp hair into a sloppy bun and walked down stairs to my own personal chief that a waited with my eggs.

I sat back on the bar stool I had left and Edward brought me my eggs and a fork and I took a bite. They were delicious.

"So Emeril where did you learn to cook like this?" I teased.

"What you don't like them?" Edward asked stunned.

"What, no they are amazing, but for someone who doesn't eat you sure know how to cook." I smiled.

"I watched my mother cook while I was human; I guess it just stuck to me." Edward shrugged as he was drying the frying pan.

"Hey Bella, you wearing your new stuff?" Emmett asked as he walked through the kitchen.

"Yes Emmett." I sighed

"Oh good, which ones?" He clapped.

I looked at the ceiling trying to remember, "Uhhh I think the pink sparkly on with the hot neon pink underwear." I told him.

He grinned, "NICE!"

I looked at Edward who had his eyes wide with shock and surprise. Then suddenly that all changed when Edward yelled, "HEEY, NO MENTALS!!!" I laughed

"Oh and like you're not picturing anything either!!" Emmett accused.

"I'm aloud you're married!" Edward shouted back.

Emmett smiled again thoughtfully. "I SAID NO MENTALS!!!" Edward yelled. I laughed again. The world would be so dull with out Emmett.


	18. iPod Moments

Chapter 18: iPod Moments

Today was the day we were going back to Forks. It was December 29th only 3 days till the New Year.

"Bells, you gotta get up. Plane leaves in an hour." Edward whispered. I groaned and didn't try to get up. He slid his hands underneath me and had me wrap my arms around his neck. H lifted me out of bed and he carried me out to the car. His Volvo was already running and warmed up so I could fall back asleep.

"Look out for the ice." Emmett warned Edward.

My eyes were still closed but the frosty cold air had woken half of me up, the other half was dead asleep. Edward placed me in the passenger's seat and had the warm air blow my face which made me even groggier. I had lost I had to get up and while Edward was driving I was going to have to put on makeup or Alice would kill me.

I opened my eyes and Emmett was in the back seat. "Here you go little buddy." Emmett smiled and handed me a Starbucks frapicino.

"Bless you Emmett." I sighed. Edward chuckled while Emmett laughed a soft laugh.

I looked at the clock on the dash it was 5 o'clock. "Tell me something?" I asked Edward.

"Yes Love?" Edward responded as he pulled out on the main highway.

"What posed your mind to book an early flight?" I asked him.

Edward chuckled, "It was the only flight available with 3 seats in First Class." Edward informed.

"Ever heard of coach?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's full of germs and I don't want you getting sick." Edward crooned.

I rolled my eyes and took a gulp of coffee. "Which airport are we flying into?" I asked.

"Port Angeles." Emmett answered.

"Good, I can get my truck." I smiled while Emmett and Edward groaned loudly.

Edward hated my truck with a burning passion. After my remark about my tuck we made little conversation to the airport. While we were walking through the airport Edward was rolling his suitcase while Emmett had my duffel bag and his suitcase. Edward swore I couldn't carry my own bag which I felt was bizarre. I still wasn't done my coffee and I had my other hand in Edward's. There was sleeping family sleeping toward the different gates as we walked by and some were sweet and some were just icky to look at.

"Oh, I know what we can do while we are on the plan!" I squealed.

"What?" Emmett played.

"We can program my laptop and iPod!" I smiled.

"How about you sleep on the plane so you don't sleep another 14 hours." Edward laughed and thought it was hysterical where as Emmett and I saw nothing funny about it.

I shot Edward a shut up or die smile and he immediately stopped laughing. We walked to our gate and Edward handed the women mine and Edward's boarding pass. Emmett handed her his own.

"Here you go just right through there and go all the way back to the airplane and there is first class." The woman smiled and handed us our passes.

Edward led me into the plane and all the way in back. Emmett sat by the window while I sat between Edward and Emmett. Emmett put the window curtain down and both Emmett and Edward out their hoods of their sweatshirts up. As soon as I out my bag under my seat like a good passenger, the pilot came over the loud speaker.

"Thank you for flying Alaskan Airways; I am your pilot Bruce Windchill. It is 6 am and please fastens all seatbelts. Flight attendants please prepare for takeoff. We will be landing in Port Angeles Washington at about 8 am." He announced and hung up.

Once we had taken off, I took out the laptop and iPod. Emmett took the laptop and installed the Internet stick and then downloaded iTunes.

"Edward what kind of iPod is this?" I asked

"The new nano, it takes video." Edward informed and I clicked the option on the computer and entered my credit card number. Once I finished Emmett played on the webcam and internet and I scrolled through the iPod features. I hit videos and then hit record.

I pointed it to Edward who was reading his book. "Say hi Edward." I cooed.

He looked at me and smiled his crooked smiled and waved a southern kind of waved with the two fingers. I turned my torso to the right and showed the camera Emmett. Emmett being Emmett of course showed off his biceps and muscles and then took the camera from me.

"Here let me see." Emmett smiled and then showed the camera me and Edward who was watching us.

"Come on show me some love." Emmett crooned and Edward looked down at me and he kissed my lips softly. His lips had parted unexpectedly. His cold breath sent shiver down my spine and Emmett couched and we parted and Edward put his book in his carry on and held me close in his arms.

"Attention passengers please turn off all electronics; we will be landing in Port Angeles in 10 minutes." The flight attendant said over the loud speaker. Emmett turned the camera to him and then smiled and said "This is Emmett Cullen out Peace." Emmett made a peace sign and stopped recording. I put it away along with the laptop and the plane skidded on the tarmac and we landed. Emmett got another chick's number which again I threw out and Edward got one too. But he threw it out in front of her and then he kissed my lips showing that we were together. We grabbed our luggage from the luggage claim and I dug through my purse to find my truck keys and Emmett got in the back while Edward and I got in the front. I put the keys in the ignition and I pulled out of the parking lot. While driving to Forks I past a forest and with the heat not working in the truck, it was warmer outside then it was inside the cabin. So the windows were down and when I pasted the forest I heard a familiar howl coming from the trees. I was frantic and I pulled over in front of the _Welcome to Forks_ sign.

"Jacob." I called.

No one answered, "Jacob, its Bella." I said to the trees and nothing or no one answered.

"Bella, what are you doing, get back in the truck." Edward said and got out of the truck to come and get me. There was another howl and a red rustic wolf came out of the group of trees behind me.

"Jacob!" I squealed.

He barked and panted. He came over to me and nuzzled his muzzle in my neck as a hug.

"The mutt says to hold on so he can be human." Edward translated.

I let go of Jacob and he ran behind a wall of other trees. Suddenly Jake came out with no shirt on and just a pair of jean shorts, a common Jake outfit.

"Bella, it's good to see you… kind of." Jake smiled and gave me a hug. The kind of part was for Edward, I knew that much.

"Jacob Black, what did I tell you on the phone?" I asked him.

"To be nice, yah yah." Jake said in monotone.

"Good than both of you be nice. Or I dump both of you." I threatened I didn't want them fighting over me.

Edward locked up and smiled knowing I would never dump him after all the time I spent looking for him.

Emmett eventually came out looking for Edward and I and I said goodbye to Jacob. This time Edward drove but I didn't know where he was taking us. Life in Forks was off to a somewhat good start; let's just hope Charlie doesn't die when I bring Edward home.


	19. Coming Home

Chapter 19: Coming Home

Edward and I dropped Emmett off and then we were off to the Police Station. Charlie was already at work so we would stop there first. He also didn't know we were coming home today, he thought sometime next week.

"Bella, you turn up here." Edward reminded.

"Right sorry." I turned into the parking lot.

"Something on your mind?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm wondering how Charlie will react when I bring you with me." I confessed.

"I can stay here in the truck if you want." Edward nodded understandingly.

"No, he needs to get over the fact that you and your family are a part of my life." I sighed.

"Okay if you insist." Edward smiled and brushed his lips against mine and this kiss was soft and sweet, but full of reassurance. "Ready Love?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I shrugged and before I knew it, Edward was already waiting to help me out of the cab. I climbed out and he took my hand and we walked into the police station.

"Can I help you?" A gentleman asked.

"Yes, I am here to see my father, Chief Swan." I smiled.

"Oh right. Welcome home Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen." The man welcomed.

"Thank you Jimmy." I smiled and Edward and I walked to the office door. Edward opened it and Charlie was sitting at his desk.

"I don't know where she is Billy, she is somewhere in the world safe with the Cullens, and for once in her life, she is happy." Charlie told him, his head in his hands.

"No, not even with Jacob was she ever fully happy. Edward makes her happy Billy, I can't stop her." Charlie told him.

I looked up at Edward and smiled. He smiled back and Charlie still hadn't noticed we were here.

"Dad." I smiled sweetly; he looked up and smiled wide.

"Billy got to go, she is in my office." Charlie told him and hung up.

"Bella, darling I didn't hear you come in." Charlie smiled, and hung up the phone. He got up and gave me a hug.

"Hello Chief Swan." Edward greeted.

"Hello Edward, nice of you to be back in town." Charlie greeted. "Saw your Folks yesterday." Charlie commented.

"That's nice, how are they, I haven't seen them since the 26th." Edward told him.

"Yes, I saw them in Kmart." Charlie smiled.

"Dad, what were _you_ doing in Kmart?" I chuckled.

"Getting you another Christmas present." Charlie blushed.

"You already got me a cell phone." I told him.

"Yeah, but this goes with your iPod and laptop." Charlie grinned.

"Well, I'm heading back to the house to shower change and unpack. See you at home?" I told him.

"No, actually Billy and I are fishing early tomorrow morning, so I'm staying overnight. I'll see you noon tomorrow." Charlie said and hugged me again. I let go and walked out of the office expecting Edward to come but he didn't. I walked back and he then said, "Bella, I'll be right out, I need to talk to Charlie." I gave him an odd look and then shrugged and walked back to the truck. I sat in the truck waiting for Edward to come out. I watched the video we made on the plane and I laughed when he had Edward kiss me. But then I doubled over in laughter when Emmett made it sign off. I had just finished watching the video when Edward had climbed in.

"How bad do I look?" Edward asked.

"You look handsome as usual, me on the other hand looks like I haven't slept in years." I complained.

"Never." Edward whispered and kissed my lips gently.

"Ready to go home?" I he asked as he pulled away.

"Yep." I smiled and he kissed me one more time and I pulled out on to the main highway and drove home.

**Okay that's 18. Hoped you liked it a special thanks to Twilightlover4evr for the ratings and reviews and enthusiasm. what do you h 19 is up to so quick read! loves Carrie **


	20. Webcam Engagments

Chapter 20: Webcam Engagements

Ever since we got home, Edward has been jumpy. He helped me unpack but stopped once he found my suitcase full of bras and panties.

"Emmett, lunk head Emmett helped you pick out all of this?" Edward asked.

"No, helped is not the word for it. I sat on the couch texting while he took my bra size and went ballistic." I laughed. "See look." I held out the phone and Emmett was my wallpaper.

"Oh my gosh." Edward laughed and played with my webcam.

"Edward, is something wrong?" I asked him.

He didn't answer.

"Edward, please talk to me." I begged.

"Honestly, I'm fine, just nervous." He said and twisted the chair around, I walked to him.

"Nervous, about what?" I asked. He stood up.

"This." Edward stated as his lips met mine as he stood up. He moved them softly but urgently. Of course he pulled away first. "Bella, I promise to love you all the days of forever, because I want, _no_ I need to be with you forever. I am not going anywhere. I want to kiss you and know you are all mine. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" Edward proposed and he was 100% serious.

Tears of joy streamed down my face and to my chin. "Yes, YES, YES!" I squealed and I threw myself at him as soon as he came up from one knee. In his hand was a box. He opened it and slid the ring on my ring finger on my left hand. He picked me up and I bent my head down to him and his lips met mine again. Our lips rejoiced and so did our bodies. I now know all the romance encounters will mean a totally different thing now that we are engaged. Suddenly I heard the sound of Mom's voice.

"Bella, Edward? You there?" Renee asked.

I dropped down and walked over to the computer.

"Hey Mom, what are you doing on my computer screen?" I asked.

"I don't know, Phil got a webcam and it told me to type in an email, so I put in yours." She explained and I looked down at my hand just wanting to stare at the ring.

"Oh, Mom, guess what?!" I squealed.

"What Sweetie?" She asked.

I grinned widely and put my hand up to the webcam.

"Renee screamed, "PHIL, COME LOOK! BELLA'S ENGAGED!!!" Suddenly Phil came into view.

"Congrats baby girl!"

"When? How?!" Renee asked

"NOW!" I told her. Edward came up from behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"We got it on tape too." Edward laughed. "Alice forced me to get it on tape so I left the webcam on."

"We're going to have to edit it though." I blushed

"Where did you get the ring?" Phil asked.

"It was my biological mother's." He told them.

I looked at him shocked. "Damn you're good." I whispered.

He chuckled and shrugged.

"Hun, let me see again!" Renee said and I held up my hand.

"WOOOOOOOOWWWW!" Renee and Phil gasped at the massive diamond in the middle and drug out the "ow" part.


	21. The Squirrel On My Head

Chapter 21: The Squirrel On My Head

It's been a week since Edward proposed and Alice has offered to do the wedding. As we all know Alice tends to get _too_ carried away with almost _everything_. Alice promises that Edward and I can veto the guest list but I still don't know. Edward and I are just fine with going to Vegas one weekend and getting married by Elvis. Of course Alice got her vision of me back and she saw us, therefore we were threatened that is we went we wouldn't see the day of light ever again. So obviously we aren't going to Vegas. Edward hasn't made up his mind either, the "master" of the pros and cons of every situation, is having a hard time deciding too.

Tonight, Edward was taking me out to dinner against my will of course. _Nothing unusual there._ But then after I am sleeping over the Cullens and we told Charlie that Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper are taking Edward hiking/camping to celebrate his engagement.

I found that Edward asked Charlie for my hand in marriage when we had come back from Forks and when he had me wait in the car. To be honest, I thought Edward found something in Charlie's mind that Charlie wanted to talk to him about. Speaking of Charlie, Charlie hadn't let me forget about high school, so Edward Alice and I are again, attending Forks High School and Instead of sitting with the 2 biggest gossipers in the world, Jessica and Lauren, we are sitting at the original Cullen table by ourselves. Sometimes Angela and Ben sit with us but its only once or twice a week. Alice always has her phone ready to dial weeding people to hire but she is always disappointed. She really knows how to kill my big event.

I was home alone until Edward came and got me at 6. I was reading Wuthering Heights again when there was a knock at my window. I got up and walked over, it was Edward in the window hanging by his fingers off the edge of the window sill.

"Edward, I have neighbors!" I told him sternly.

"Yeah, they are all out." Edward sighed, "I was crouched at your window but a damn squirrel decided to jump on my head." He muttered as I stepped aside and he flew in. I laughed a little laugh seeing it somewhat upset him. Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I put my hands on his chest and he kissed me hello.

"Enough of that." A familiar small pixie voice demanded. I looked around and there was Alice on my computer screen.

"I really have to set privacy controls." I mumbled and Edward laughed.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward snarled

"Well hello to you too." Alice greeted offended.

"Yes Alice, is there a reason your beautiful face is on my computer screen?" I asked tonelessly just wanting to kiss Edward and not make conversation.

"Yep, I was wondering if had made up your mind yet." Alice smiled perky.

"NO! She hasn't." Edward growled loudly and fiercely at Alice.

"Something wrong Edward, something you want to discuss." I told him, he had never raised his voice like that to Alice, at least not while I was in the room.

"No, but she hasn't stopped pestering you!" Edward said defensively.

"I think I'll live Edward, not need to yell at her." I told him.

"You're right that was out of line." Edward agreed. "Sorry Alice." He apologized.

"I saw it coming anyway." Alice smiled a 'you're forgiven' smile.

Alice waited there for an answer, glaring at me and burning a hole through my computer screen.

"OKAY FINE! JUST STOP STARING AT ME!" I told her waving the white flag.

"BELLA!!" Edward gasped.

"Edward she knows what she can and can not do and Esme is helping her. Esme is the most civil person in your family aside from Carlisle and you." I spoke truthfully, "And babe, sometimes, you're not even as civil." I told him.

"Fine, I guess I see your point." Edward agreed.

"YESSSSS!!!!" Alice cheered. "ESME!" She called and logged off and I shut down my computer.

"So what are we doing?" I asked as I turned back to him as I found he wasn't there.

"Edward." I called.

No one was there.I looked down the hall to see if he had left due to Charlie.

"Charlie?" I called. No one answered. Suddenly a cold hand covered my mouth and pulled my into my bedroom.


	22. Doodling

Chapter 22: Doodling

_Previously: _

_So what are we doing?" I asked as I turned back to him as I found he wasn't there._

"_Edward." I called._

_No one was there .I looked down the hall to see if he had left due to Charlie._

"_Charlie?" I called. No one answered. Suddenly a cold hand covered my mouth and pulled my into my bedroom_

I made noises trying to escape but the person's hand covered my eyes too. I moaned and complained as they came out as low mumbled. I was put on my bed then released, I looked up and there was Edward.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!" I yelled at him.

"To hear your heart race." Edward shrugged, "your heart seemed to be beating at a slower pace."

"B.S!!!" I yelled. "EDWARD I THOUGHT YOU WERE VICTORIA!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Love; there is not good reason for me to do that." Edward sighed disappointed with himself.

"Hey, you're forgiven if you just don't do that again." I told him pushing his chin up with my index finger.

"Never ever." Edward swore

"Good, now come here." I smiled and brushed my lips against his.

I felt him smile in the kiss, which caused me to smile to. His hands were under my shirt on my hips and the coldness made my skin become over ruled with goose bumps. His hands traveled p and down my waist to my thighs making friction. I let out a sigh and almost hung from his neck, he was dazzling me with the way he out line my lips with his tongue asking for an entrance. My legs we starting to give out. I let out another sigh, this was nice, but I wanted _all _of him. Suddenly he stopped.

"Something wrong Love." He asked.

"Nothing more kisses and a little love can't fix." I smiled and he smiled a crooked smile. He laughed and his hands held mine and he bent backwards hitting play on my iPod, which was sitting on its dock. My lullaby came on and he picked me up and set me on his feet. He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Bella, you make me so happy, but please tell me what's troubling you." Edward asked as he spun us around.

"Nothing major." I lied. He looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I can't decide which suits me better, Bella Marie Masen or Bella Marie Cullen." I lied smoothly.

"Or Mrs. Edward if you are really thinking this long and hard about it." He laughed

"Or change your last name to Edwards so we could be Mr. and Mrs. Edward Edwards." I joked.

He quickly shook his head no. "That would make us Carlisle's biological cousins," I couldn't help but laugh.

"Mrs. Bella Marie Masen Cullen." He whispered in my ear and met his lips to mine, soon my troubled and worries washed away, unwillingly.

***

Edward left once Charlie came home from work. Edward was picking me up at 6:30 and it was 5:30 now and of course Alice was here dressing me.

"Here" She threw me skinny jeans and a long sleeve vintage tee.

"Where is he taking me?' I asked

"Out for pizza and a movie, but he doesn't know if you would want to see any movie playing." She explained as I was changing. I came out and she smiled, though she seemed troubled.

"Anything wrong Alice?" I asked as she sat me down in front of my mirror and she started applying makeup.

"It's your sleeping arrangements." She said in a small voice.

"Right." I muttered.

"Bella, I don't want you hurt, but he think he will lose control. I would wait till after you two are married, just to be safe." She informed.

"He's thought about it?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, many times, that's all he thought about the day he went hunting back in Alaska." She answered.

"So, not tonight?" I asked.

"No, after the wedding, when both of you are tied to each other forever." She smiled

"Thanks for the heads up Al." I smiled.

"Anything for my sister." She smiled and kissed my cheek and ducked out my window. I looked at the clock and it was 6:15.

I hit play on my iPod and music started to play. I sat in my chair and started to doodle hearts with bows at the bottom and absentmindedly doodled Edward + Bella in them. I don't know how much time had passed but it seemed like a short period of time.

I was pulled out of my doodling by a knock on the door. I threw the pencil down on the desk and looked up. It was Edward leaning against my door frame.

"Ready Love?" He asked.

"Yep." I smiled as we walked over to see what I was doing.

He chuckled while I blushed a light pink. He bent his head down and kissed my hair, he picked up the pencil and drew something on the paper I was doodling on and drew something. _Forever my love, forever._ "Forever and ever and ever." He whispered. I smirked and kissed his cheek. Luckily Alice didn't add the lip gloss or lipstick knowing that it didn't taste good to Edward.

"Come on before Charlie gets suspicious." I spoke in a come hither voice. Edward chuckled and we went down stairs.

Charlie sat there on the couch watching the game on the flat screen and turned to see as we were coming down the stairs.

"Goodnight Dad." I said toward the living room. I went to grab my bag but Edward had grabbed both my purse and bag.

"Night Bella." Charlie called.

"Goodnight Charlie." Edward called politely as usual

"Goodnight Edward." Charlie said as politely as possible. I smirked and we walked out to Edward's Volvo.

"That pink purse Edward, I must say comments your eyes very well." I joked. Edward shot me a sarcastic smile and started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

**Hey sorry it took me long, and what did you think would have happen :) haha evil :) so next something stupid happens (kind of) half of its stupid the other half you all should have seen coming. :) peace love Carrie**


	23. Pizza With Benefits

Chapter 23: Pizza with Benefits

"I hope pizza is okay." Edward smiled

"Yeah, that's fine." I nodded and we drove in silence the rest of the way to the pizzeria. We walked in and almost everyone was there, all from Forks High. Edward's arm wrapped around me and pulled me close.

"We can go somewhere else if you'd like." Edward whispered.

I was about to say yes when Jessica and Mike came over to us. "Brace yourself." Edward said quickly.

"Hey guys, come sit with us." Jessica told us, flirting with Edward.

"No thanks, actually, we were about to—"I was speaking while scratching my head, it was awfully itchy, without thinking I scratched it with my left hand… the ring…

"Oh Bella, that's a pretty ring can I see." Jessica smiled. I looked at Edward quickly and then held out my hand. She took it to examine it and then she gasped.

"Is that an engagement ring?!" Mike stuttered.

"Yeah." I smiled a shy smile.

"HEY ANG, BEN, LAUREN! CULLEN AND BELLA ARE ENGAGED!" Mike called to them. Lauren spit her soda out all over her food. While Ben choked on his bite of pizza. Angela had seen it coming, so she was neutral.

She had gotten up and cam to meet us. "Congratulations Bella!" She smiled and gave me a hug then Edward willingly let her give him a hug too.

"Let me see!" She smiled and I handed her my hand. "It's gorgeous!" She said in awe. Ben had soon come to see.

"Man, you know how to pick em, where did you get this rock?" Ben asked.

"It was my biological mother's." Edward told them. Mike gagged on his drink that he had brought with him, and I was trying to hold back laughter. Suddenly my phone started to vibrate. I looked at it and it was a text from Alice.

_I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T SEE THEM… GET OUT OF THERE, LAUREN IS ABOUT TO HAVE A FIELD DAY! SHOW 2 EDWARD AND THEN I'LL CALL YOU AND LEAD YOU HOW TO GET OUT._

I handed Edward my phone and he nodded. Right on que Alice called. "Hello." I answered through my teeth.

"Okay, make up an excuse to leave if you agree with what I am saying." Alice commanded. "There is a salad waiting in the fridge for you here. You and Edward need to leave immediately. Lauren will spill soda all over you for being engaged to Edward. Now say something."

"Oh my god, Jacob is Charlie going to make it?!" I gasped.

"Good now pretend Charlie had a heart attack, Carlisle can fake the rumor." Alice agreed.

"Right okay we will be there soon." I told her and hung up.

"Edward we- we need to go, Charlie had a heart attack about 20 minutes after we left." I told him.

"Oh my god, Bella, what happen?!" Angela asked worried. I gave her a 'Nothing just play along look'

"Okay we will hopefully see you guys at school Monday." I told them as I cried my first crocodile tear and Edward and I ran humanly to the car well at least Edward ran as humanly as possible and I ran without falling. I fell into the passenger's seat and buckled myself in.

"Well played Love." Edward smiled as he drove down the highway.

"Thank you." I smirked.

"Alice has a salad for me at home." Edward told me.

"Yep. Thanks for the almost pizza anyway." I laughed.

"Anything for you." Edward cooed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him serious now.

"About what Love?" Edward asked.

"Jessica and Lauren and Mike, they weren't supposed to know." I mumbled.

"Neither were Angela and Ben." Edward added.

I didn't answer; I wanted Ang and Ben there. They were the only ones who truly accepted my fantasies when Edward had left. They were the only ones who didn't critized me when I told them I was dropping out of High School and putting myself in harm's way to find the Cullens. They were my true friends.

"Actually, I wanted Ang and Ben there." I told him.

"That's fine." Edward smiled after taking about a minute to think it through.

"Thank you, thank you." I told him satisfied with myself. He soon pulled up to the garage and opened the passenger door for me.

I walked in and Alice handed me my salad when I hadn't even sat down yet. "Uh, thanks?" I thanked with question in my voice.

"No problem." She cheered and disappeared.

I sat on the couch and Edward stood in front of me as I took a bite. His face was full of expectation, as if he knew I wanted to say something.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I swallowed.

"Did you want something else to eat besides that?" He asked.

"No, I'll get it if I need something." I reassured him.

"Is there anything I can get you if you have the food under control." He asked.

"Actually could you get… never mind, I'll get her." I told him.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"SHE'S COMING TO GET ME! NOW STAY THERE!" Alice yelled.

"Geez, could have just said that." Edward said acidly to himself and drifted to his piano. I took another bite of salad and walked upstairs with the bowl in hand.

"Alice." I whined. I was about to complain again when she held up a finger telling me to hold on.

"Wait till he plays." Alice instructed.

I heard a groan of frustration come from Edward then he started to play my lullaby.

"I know, I know, but wait." Alice started.

"But I can't, I want him, all of him!" I complained.

"Please, can you hold off till like June or July?" Alice asked.

"JUNE! JULY!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry but that's the only time I see where everyone can make it." Alice told me.

"Alice I swear to all of your Prada that I cannot wait another week!" I told her.

She gasped. "Louie Vittain, you must be desperate if you swear to my Prada!" Alice said shocked. I nodded quickly.

"Bella, are you sure, this isn't like you." Esme suddenly appeared into the conversation.

"Where did you come from?" Alice asked.

"Sorry, but between the yelling, the whole house can hear you." Esme shrugged carrying a pile of drafting books in her hands,

"That's crap Esme and you know it, I know perfectly well how loud we are and you were in the back. Edward can't even hear us." Alice told her. I gasped; Alice never spoke foul to Esme. Even if she had said 'crap' to her.

"Well, then." Esme scoffed and walked off.

"Sorry Esme." Alice apologized.

"It's no problem dear; I know you have been having headaches with the future and the wedding." Esme accepted.

"I only gave you semi-free reign about 2 hours ago!" I stated.

"She has been planning since she saw you two were engaged." Esme laughed. Suddenly the piano stopped playing.

"Who thought?" Alice spat.

"Alice, I was thinking of my garden and Carlisle the whole time." Esme confessed.

"He can't read me!" I told her. "Al that was all you."

"Shit." She swore under her breath.

"He was going to figure it out anyway." I huffed and finished my salad.

"Good Luck Bella." Alice wished and hugged me goodbye for the night.

"Bye Esme." I told her.

"Try not to worry Bella." Esme smiled and gave me and hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I walked back down stairs and Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs."I had no clue you felt that way." Edward stated.

"Well, you weren't supposed to." I told him meeting his warm liquid gold eyes.

"I can hurt you." Edward sighed disappointed with himself.

"I know, but you won't." I whispered and hid my face in his neck. He pulled me into a hug and just kept me there.

"Bella, please wait." Edward asked.

"But that's the problem, I don't want to." I whined.

He didn't answer, "Come on." Edward whispered and led me to his room.

There was my bed from Alaska and we picked me up and sat me down on the bed and He came over and cuddled with me. With kisses here and there, Edward's kisses were starting to get full of more passion than ever before. I started to find his hands up my shirt and my hands undoing the buttons on his collared shirt. Soon the rest of the night was full of love, compassion and lust.

**AWW they finally did it. Sorry I am not one for writing lemons, but I do read them. *blush* haha so thanks for the reviews. I have a major announcement. My next story will be about Alec, Bella and Edward!!! I LOVE THIS STORY THAT IS COMING NEXT!!! I will be posting 2 chapters and that's it until this story is finished. It will probably have maybe 26 chapters or more. I don't know. With all my fan fiction heart, Carrie :)**


	24. Birthday Surprises

Chapter 24: Birthday Surprises

Today was my 19th Birthday and Edward and I had gotten married about 3 months ago. We are both enrolled in Alaska University. Edward is going to college for his doctors' degree and I am going for some writing courses. Edward of course went out of his way to get a house. The two of us are living in a mansion and I think it's ridiculous but hey, whatever makes Edward happy.

"Happy Birthday Love." Edward greeted as I was starting to become aware of my surroundings after sleeping for 12 hours.

"Hmm, thank you and good morning." I greeted

Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I have a surprise for you." He smiled as he was suddenly up in front of me and starting to change.

"No surprises, bed all day, Bella tired." I told him in 3rd person.

"Aw Bella, come on its going to be fun." Edward complained.

I groaned and hit my head under my pillow.

"Come on." Edward played a playfully tickled me.

I squealed and giggled and then yelled,"OKAY OKAY I'LL GET UP!"

"Good, we have to leave soon." Edward confirmed and went downstairs to the kitchen to make my breakfast. We had maids and chiefs on the Monday through Thursday. Edward apparently didn't want me to be alone when he was at the hospital working on an internship.

I got up and went into the shower and found Edward had already picked out my outfit. He's never done that before but I guess there's a first time for everything.

When I stepped out and wrapped myself in my blue towel dried my hair with another and went to put on the outfit.

There was a green polo with a pair of jeans and sand uggs that I told Edward I had wanted for Alice for her birthday, but I guess he got them for me instead. He probably found she already had them _No shock there. _I went in and slid my heart engagement ring and wedding ring on and the charm bracelet Jacob had gotten me for a graduation present. On it had a wolf charm on it and Edward eventually added a diamond heart pedant. For our 1 month anniversary present, Esme sent me a diamond necklace. We were joking around about how much that gift would benefit Edward. I wear that necklace almost every day. I blow dried my hair and when I ran a brush through it, it came out better than usual, so I left it down.

I walked down the big stair case and went into the huge kitchen to find Edward cleaning a frying pan.

"Oh, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Eggs, bacon and pancakes." Edward smiled to remove and silver metal dome off the plate and there sat a plate of Eggs and bacon with 2 pancakes.

"Edward, you know I won't eat all of this." I laughed.

"We'll see." Edward smiled and gave me a kiss on my lips.

I sat down and started on my bacon. "Thanks for the Uggs." I smiled.

"No problem Love, just part of your present." Edward said as he looked for the frying pan cabinet.

"To your left 6 cabinets." I informed.

"Right." Edward chuckled.

"Edward, you know I love you right." I started.

"I sure hope so." Edward smiled and showed his left hand.

"Then why can't we down size?" I asked him.

He didn't answer. "Why not be big?" He asked.

"I don't like having people cook for me." I told him. "Except for you."

"But then you will have to cook for yourself." Edward frowned.

"Edward, I am not helpless, paralyzed nor have I broken any bones in the last year." I told him.

"Really, it's been a year?" Edward asked playfully.

"That's not my point." I told him. "Edward please, if we don't get a smaller house, than at least cut the cook and half the staff." I pleaded. We had 3 gardeners, 1 cook, 4 house keepers and I had 2 personal maids and we had 1 butler to run the whole staff.

"Fine, but we keep your maids, 2 house keepers and 1 gardener." Edward bargained.

"No, no gardener, 1 house keeper and one maid."I offered.

"Deal." Edward settled and sealed the deal with a kiss.

"Thank you." I smiled and finished eating. When I was done I went back upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my purse. Edward was waiting for me in my vanquish that he insisted that he had to get me. I locked the house and got in. It was snowing again and inside the car was nice and warm.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Crazy, wanna come?" Edward teased **(A/N: My parents tell me that all the time when I ask where we are going.) **

"Sorry, I' already there." I sighed sarcastically.

Edward chuckled, "My Bella, crazy, never." Edward smiled and drove out on the highway. We passed sign for airports and we exited for the Alaskan International Airport.

"We are leaving to go somewhere?" I guessed.

"Nope." Edward answered.

I huffed and continued to look out the window. We pulled up to the entrance for entering the tarmac. A man greeted us at the gate and Edward showed him a card and then the man let us in.

"Edward, what in the world!" I asked

"Bella, patience is key." Edward sighed, "And it will be rewarded if you stop pestering me.

I huffed again and He pulled into a parking spot and helped me out of the car. Few snowflakes fell, but most of them that fell where I was landed on my eyelashes.

Suddenly a huge jet landed and Edward held me tight as my hair flew everywhere. In the window I swore I saw Charlie.

"You didn't!" I squealed.

"I did." Edward smiled.

"You brought Charlie to Alaska?!"

"I did, but not only him." Edward smiled. The door and stairs met for the passengers to get off.

Charlie stepped off the plane first and then a tall rustic teen followed. _Jacob._

"Charlie, Jacob!" I cheered and ran to them.

"Bells!" Charlie greeted and caught me in a hug.

"Hi Daddy." I greeted.

"Daddy, where did that come from?" Jacob asked.

"Hey you, shut up and give me a hug." I teased.

"Hey Bellzy." Jacob laughed and scooped me up in a hug. His warm skin felt good in the Alaskan cold.

"You feel so good in this weather." I whispered as he let me go.

"Hey, you know, I aim to please." Jacob boomed in laughter. We walked away from the plane over to the car and then the plane moved toward the hanger.

"Dude, Bells, sweet car." Jacob commented.

"Thank you, it's mine." I told him.

"Bella, you're joking right?" Charlie's jaw was dropped.

"No, I got it for her when I got rid of my old Volvo and got the newer Volvo SC90." Edward told them.

"How did you afford that?!" Jacob gaped.

"He's a doctor now." I told them and wiggled my eye brows.

"Figures." Jacob and Charlie muttered while Edward and I laughed.

"Come on, it's cold." Edward said and pretended to shiver. It was very believable.

Edward was going to drive with Charlie sitting up front and Jacob and I sat in the back. Charlie was starting to get to old to climb in the back. Jacob held me at the farthest friend hold possible to keep me warm without Edward giving me and Jacob a nasty look.

"Tell Edward in your mind that Charlie isn't going to be happy about the house because of it size." I whispered in his ear like a child.

Jacob gave a confused look but shrugged. Edward chuckled and shook his head no.

"So Bella, how's school?" Charlie asked.

"Good, I have an exam on creative writing coming up." I told him.

"That's good I guess." Charlie nodded. "How about you Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Very well. Carlisle had connections in the hospital so I am working on a high internship, and by this upcoming Summer I will be ready to start taking full shifts at the hospital." Edward bragged.

"Good, nice to know my daughter has someone like you taking care of her." Charlie approved. _Oh just wait._

"These are some houses." Charlie commented.

"Yeah, what snobs." Jacob joked.

"Here we are." Edward announced and pulled through the long stone driveway and into the garage.

"Oh my god." Charlie and Jacob commented.

"Oh Bella, best friend, no snob here." Jacob said starting to suck up now seeing I had a lot of money now available to me whenever I needed it.

"Bella, you live here?!" Charlie gaped.

"No Dad, we just stopped here because we felt like it." I told him sarcastically. Jacob and Edward chuckled while Charlie looked dumbfounded.

Jacob grabbed his luggage while Edward grabbed Charlie. "Come on dad, you're going to catch a cold with your mouth open like that."

"Edward isn't—" Jacob was cut off when there was a horn. A silver car pulled up next to Edward's car and there was Renee and Phil.

"You are the best!" I squealed to Edward and kissed his cheek and walked over to meet my mom.

"Mom!" I greeted.

"Hi Honey!" Renee squealed and gave me a hug.

"Hey Bella." Phil greeted.

"Phil!" I greeted and gave him a hug. I hadn't seen any of my parents since the wedding. I have only seen Jacob. To think about, I haven't seen the Cullens either.

"Happy Birthday!" Renee smiled as I came back to her and led her into the house where Edward had already taken Charlie and Jacob.

"This is a huge house and sweet cars you have here Bells." Phil commented.

"Thank you. For me it's a little much but Edward and I were just talking about downsizing this morning." I told them

"Oh, you don't like the big house?" Renee asked.

"That's not it entirely." I told her.

"Ah Mrs. Cullen can I get you and your guests coats?" Henry our butler asked.

"Henry what are you doing working, you are supposed to be off and coming back on Monday." I told him handing him my jacket.

"Mr. Cullen had mentioned that you were having guests to I came to do my duties for your guests." Henry smiled.

"Oh Henry that is sweet but Edward and I have everything under control." I reassured.

"Oh, but Mrs. Cullen it would be a great pleasure for me to assist." Henry smiled.

I was about to tell him no when Renee stepped in. "Bella, let the man work, if he is willing than let him."

"Okay fine, but tomorrow is Sunday and I am forcing you to be off." I chastised.

"Fair enough." Henry settled. "Can I take your coats?" Henry asked Renee and Phil. Phil took his coat off then helped Renee with hers.

"Thank you." Phil told Henry.

"I'll show everyone their rooms." Henry smiled.

"That's fine." I nodded, not wanting to argue anymore.

"Henry where is Edward?" I asked as he was taking everyone up stairs.

"In the music room, playing the piano I presume." Henry answered.

"Thank you." I told him and I walked into the sound proof music room where Edward was playing his piano just like Henry said he was.

"Hello Love." Edward greeted.

"Hello." I smiled and sat next to him. "Thank you for doing this." I told him.

"No problem love. You've missed them." Edward smiled,

"How would you know?" I asked

"You've been talking about all of them in your sleep." Edward smiled.

"Right." I nodded. "What else have I been saying in my sleep?" I asked.

"You've been missing Alice, Emmett and Esme too." Edward confessed.

"Are they coming too?" I asked.

He didn't answer just smiled and rolled his eyes mysteriously.

"They are, aren't they!?" I elbowed him playfully.

"I'm not going to say a word." Edward played.

"Please." I begged and gave him puppy eyes.

"I don't know what's it to you?" Edward asked.

I shrugged and kissed his lips. "Now will you tell me?" I asked.

"Nope." He smiled and jogged humanly away. He was slow enough for me to chase after him though. Life with Edward was never dull. Eternity looked amazing from this point of view; well at least it did at this moment in time.

**Okay that 24, and it was a long one 2,060 words! :) What do you think bella met by **_**Eternity looked amazing from this point of view; well at least it did at this moment in time.**_** COMMENT RATE REVIEW!!! DO WHATEVER JUST GIVE ME FEEDBACK! Carrie :) P.S. This was one of my favorite chapters to wrote because of the richness of it (as in money) ALL Cars and Bella's outfit is on my polyvore profile (Carriekakes) or on my fan fiction profile that take you to the link. Thanks for reading**


	25. Birthday Dinners comes Birthday Stress

Chapter 25: Birthday Dinners come with Birthday Stress

Edward was going to take everyone out tonight to a 5 star restaurant and it caused for formal attire.

Of course only Renee and Phil had that attire so Jacob Charlie and I were going to go shopping for Charlie and Jacob's outfits. Charlie luckily only needed a new dress shirt and shoes where Jake need pants and a dress shirt and maybe a blazer and he would be okay.

"Okay we will be back." I kissed Edward and walked out with Jacob and Charlie behind me and we got into the Vanquish.

"Bella, you really don't have to do this." Charlie said as we pulled up to the nearest Men's Warehouse.

"Charlie go find a shirt and shoes and Jacob come with me." I ordered as we walked in.

"Bella, Sam wants me to patrol tonight." Jacob lied smoothly.

"No he doesn't he already called me to tell me happy birthday and said for me to keep you as a pet puppy." I confronted. He groaned and a gentleman came up to us.

"Hi, can I help you?" He asked.

"We need a suit for him." I told him.

"Right, here let me take look." The man said and took measurements of Jacob. He twitched when the man took his pant size, it was kind of funny.

"Okay follow me." The man said finished. Jacob picked out a shirt pants and blazer and now it was time to try it all on.

"Bella, I look like a clown." Jacob whined.

"Just let me see." I told him.

"Ugh Fine, but promise not to laugh." Jacob asked.

"Promise." I smiled.

Jacob opened the door and walked out. He had black pants and a white shirt and a black blazer.

"Aw Jake…" I said starting to crack up, it wasn't a normal Jacob look. Holding it back, He groaned and went back in and changed.

"Bella, you promised not to laugh." He complained.

"Jacob, I am sorry I did promise, but you looked handsome, it wasn't a normal Jacob look."I told him.

"Here, give me the hangers and pieces of clothing as you change." I told him as if I was his mother.

"Here!" Jacob barked** (A/N: no pun intended)** and through his shirt over the side of the dressing room.

"Oh Jake, stop being a baby." I chastised. I fixed the shirt and folded it and then he threw me the pants. I folded them and walked over to the register to check out. Charlie came up behind me and I grabbed his things to and bought them.

"You really don't need to do that Bella." Charlie said.

"I want to." I told him.

"And your total is $520." The man said.

I handed him a piece of silver plastic called my Cullen credit card that went to Carlisle's credit account and we walked out of the store.

"Jacob what's your problem?" Charlie asked.

"I looked ridiculous in that outfit." Jacob muttered. "Then Bella laughed at me."

"Jacob, I swear to God if you don't straighten out right now I will personally book you a flight back to Washington." I yelled and slammed on the breaks.

Jacob and Charlie have never ever seen that side of me and hopefully they won't ever again. The rest of the car ride was dead silent and only my car was doing the talking. I hit the speaker button on the dash.

"Hello Bella, who would you like to call?" The car asked.

"Call Edward." I told it.

"Call Edward, Home or Mobile?" It asked.

"Home." I answered.

"Calling Edward Home." It spoke.

"Hello Love, enjoying shopping?" Edward answered.

"No, not really, we are on our way home." I told him.

"That's fine, is everything okay?" Edward asked.

"Everything is fine. Jacob had a hissy fit that's all." I told him.

"Oh okay."

"You'll see in like 2 minutes." I told him.

"I'm sure I will. See you later Love." Edward said.

"Alright, Love you." I told him.

"Love you too." Edward cooed and hung up.

My iPod started up again after the call was over and we pulled up to the house and I parked in the garage. I handed Charlie his bag and I took Jacob's.

"I'm going for a run." Jacob informed and I nodded.

"Be back before sunset." I told him.

"Yes Mom." Jacob said and ran off and I heard him phase and kill a few trees and I walked in.

"Henry!" I called as I walked in.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." Henry greeted as he walked down the stairs.

"Can you put this is Jacob's room and start a hot bath for me?" I asked.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen." Henry nodded and went back upstairs. I hardly ever ask for one of my maids or for Henry to draw me a bath but I just didn't want to deal. Jacob already had me snapped in half and stressing out.

"Mr. Cullen is in your room." Henry added.

"Thank you Henry." I nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Hello Baby." Renee greeted.

"Hi Mom." I greeted.

"Everything okay with Jacob?" She asked.

"Yeah, he just picked the last straw on my stress level while we were shopping." I informed.

"How did he do that?" Renee asked.

"Please Mom, just don't worry about it. Right now all I need is a hot back and one of Edward's massages and I'll be okay." I told her.

"Okay Honey." Renee nodded and kissed me forehead and walked away.

I went into the pantry and grabbed my hidden stash of dark chocolate. I walked past Phil who was on the laptop and Charlie who was watching the game.

"Bella, I am going to the mall." Renee informed, "I think I am under dressed for tonight's occasion." Renee said as I walked past her on the stairs.

"Do you know how to get there?" I asked.

"No, but I'll figure it out." Renee answered.

"Here, take my car. It has a GPS in it. Just hit favorites and it should say Mall." I told her and threw her my keys.

"Thanks Hun." She smiled. "Come Phil." She summoned and walked out.

I walked into the room and Edward was reading a medical journal on the couch in our room.

"You okay love?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm getting a hot bath, and eating chocolate then I need one of your massages." I told him.

"Okay, well I am here for you." Edward answered,

"And I thank you for that." I told him and he kissed my lips.

I went into the bath room and put my hair up in a bun. I layed out my robe and god bless Henry; he put bath salts and rose petals in the water. _Remind me to give him a raise._

I stripped out of my clothes and into my robe. I walked back into the bed room and grabbed my slippers.

"Wait here, these are yours." Edward smiled.

"You're the best." I told him as he handed me new Ugg bedroom slippers

"Just another birthday present." Edward smiled.

I walked back in the bathroom and lit the candle that surrounded the bathroom and I turned the lights down low. I slipped off my robe and settled myself against the tub's pillow and just relaxed. I grabbed the remote on the edge of the tub and hit play. My lullaby came on and I took a deep breath and released all my tension.

*** After the bath***

Once I was all wrinkly I got out and dried off and wrapped myself in my robe. I slipped on my slippers and walked out to the bedroom. Edward wasn't there so I decided to get half dressed for tonight. I got out my black strapless bra and panties Emmett had picked out on our 3rd Victoria secret run.

Once they were on I put my robe back on and Edward had just walked in.

"Just in time." I smiled.

Edward smiled, "Deep muscle or the whole nine yards." Edward asked,

"Whole nine yards." I told him. He grabbed the bottle of strawberry lotion that he actually liked; and squirted some in his palms. He moved the robe out of the way and applied it on my back. I was on my stomach while Edward pushed his palms and fingers into my back, releasing all the tension and knots.

"This helping Love?" Edward asked.

"Yes, thank you Love." I told him.

"There any specific spot that needs attention?" Edward asked.

I flipped over on my back to I was looking at Edward. I nodded and pointed to my lips.

Edward chuckled and kissed my lips softly.

"Hmmm all better." I smiled once his lips left mine.

"Good, it's almost time to go." Edward smiled. "Let's go get ready."

Edward took my hands and helped me up. We walked to our separate closets and I changed into a red silk bubble dress with a pair of black heels. I had gotten used to heels, ever since Alice put me through heel boot camp for the wedding. I have worn wedges, 8 inch heels, you name the heel, and I've worn it. I walked out and Edward was finishing putting on his tie.

"You look darling love." Edward commented.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I smiled.

"Does this tie go?" Edward asked.

I stood there in awe, "A man over 100 years doesn't know whether or not his tie goes." I joked.

"Hey well, I'm just asking." Edward said defensively.

"Wear your red on that matches my dress." I told him.

"Good idea." Edward smiled and he walked back into his closet.

I walked over to my vanity and out my curls into an elegant bun and let a few strands dangle.

"Edward could you help me?" I asked as I held out my necklace.

"Sure Love." Edward smiled and put the diamond necklace on.

I put in a silver bow that will comment my diamonds and makeup in my hair and then put on my charm bracelet and the leather bracelets Rosalie had gotten me a for no reason at all. Most of my jewelry and some of my clothes are mostly gifts.

I got up and hit the button on the wall near the door aka the intercom to Henry's room.

"Henry is Renee and Phil back yet?" I asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." Henry replied.

"Is Jacob back yet." I asked.

"Yes Ma'am he is in his room, but he has asked no visitors." Henry added.

"Thank you Henry." I told him.

"I'll be right back." I told Edward. I slipped on my heels and Walked out of the room and down the hall to Jacob's room. It was locked so I walked back down to my room and opened the vanity drawer where we kept all the keys. I grabbed Jacob's and walked back down.

I put the key in his door and opened it wide. "Jacob Black your ass better be dressed for dinner." I warned as I walked in.

"Chill Bells I'm dressed." Jacob muttered.

"Now what the hell is your problem?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked as he got up off the window seat to actually make known I was in the room.

"You ever since we went shopping you have been acting like a baby." I confronted.

"I don't know maybe it's the fact that my best friend has become a complete and utter snob and isn't who she used to be." Jacob yelled.

I immediately shut the door and walked a little further in the room, "What do you mean by that?" I asked offended.

"You, my best friend Bella you never live in this type of house, have that kind of car, and would never be caught dead shopping unless you were being forced…" Jacob trailed off and immediately jumped to conclusions. "HE'S FORCING YOU TO LIVE LIKE THIS ISN'T HE!" Jacob started to shake and Edward burst into the room.

"Bella, be careful." Edward warned and stepped between us.

"Edward stop it right now. Go back to getting changed!" I demanded.

Edward didn't budge. "Edward Cullen I swear to fricking hell if you don't get out of this room." I yelled at him. Edward looked at me hurt, confused and he had given up in defense.

He left the room and I walked toward the shaking human/ friend lying on the floor. I put my hand on his shoulder and he stopped. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Jacob, I am the same Bella, Edward is not forcing me to do anything." I told him. "Jacob Black, you are my best friend and you should know better."

"No, you're not the same down to earth Bella who would have objected to all this staff and this huge house and you would have objected to all of this. Bella, face it you've changed." Jacob muttered as he stood up. I got up with him and brush myself off.

"Jacob, I am the same Bella, My life style has just changed. Please believe me." I pleaded.

Jacob thought about it. "Fine, but if you ever come back to Washington you have to leave your big ego in Alaska." Jacob smiled.

"Deal." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I really miss you Bells." Jacob whispered.

"I miss you too Jake. Don't be a stranger." I told him.

"I'll try not to be." Jacob smiled. "By the way, Happy Birthday Bells." Jacob wished.

"Thanks Jake." I smiled.

"I have to finish getting ready." I told him.

"Okay, see you down stairs." Jacob smiled and I walked out back down the hall to the bedroom.

I sat back down at my vanity and fix a few hairs that were out of place and put hairspray out of it and then added my makeup.

"Bella, it's time to go." Edward smiled at the doorway.

"Okay I'll be down I have to get my purse." I told him and grabbed my heart purse and walked down stairs. Everyone was waiting and at the end of the stairs, Henry awaited with my coat. I walked down surprisingly gracefully and Henry helped me with my coat and Edward greeted me with his hand and we walk out to the garage. Jacob and Charlie were taking my car while Edward and I went in his car. Of course Renee and Phil were taking their car that they rented.

"Just follow us." I smiled and Edward held the passenger car door open for me and then he got in. Edward started the car and pulled out of the drive way and on to the main road.

"So Bella, Are you having a good birthday so far?" Edward asked.

"Despite everything with Jacob, yeah." I confessed.

"Well, all of that will go away, I promise." Edward smiled and made a few turns and we were there already.

"Hold on." Edward smiled and got out to let me out.

He gave the keys to the valet person and walked we walk in hand and hand.

"Hi, do you have a reservation?" The woman asked

"Yes, Cullen party of 12" Edward smiled.

"Right this way" She smiled. _12 there were only 6 in the house!_ "The rest of your party is already here." She informed.

"BELLA!" Voices cheered.

There stood all the Cullens. "Oh my… You guys!" I blushed.

"Happy Birthday!" They cheered and Alice was the first one to find me.

"Oh Bella, your fashion scents has improved so much. I am so proud of you." Alice smiled and gave me a hug,

"Gee thanks Alice." I joked.

"Happy Birthday." Alice cheered.

"Thank you Alice." I smiled as she let go.

Emmett was up next. "Hey Squirt!" Emmett smiled and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks Em." I choked and he let me down. I straightened out my dress and Carlisle and Esme was next.

"So nice to see you guys." I told Esme.

"I know darling, we have missed you and Edward very much." Esme smiled.

Rosalie was next and surprisingly Jasper was able to give me a hug.

"Aw, what a nice surprise." Renee greeted as she and Phil walked in with Jacob and Charlie trailing behind.

"Yeah, what a nice surprise." Jacob muttered.

"Jacob." I warned. He shot me an apologetic look and our waiters came and we all sat down.

"Everyone gets their own waiter so enjoy." Edward announced. Everyone ordered and Edward made sure he got something small considering I was going to be somewhat full from my meal, but I had to eat his meal too.

"So how are you Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm perfect now that you all are here. The day started out rough but it passed." I smiled and shot a glance at Jacob.

"Bella, I must say you look stunning." Esme commented.

"Thank you Esme."

"I see you're wearing the necklace I sent you." Esme added.

"Yes, I wear it every day." I told her honestly. "Edward has found much use out of it." I joked. Esme and Carlisle chuckled.

"So Renee you look well." Alice smiled. Along with Charlie, Renee adored Alice too.

"Oh thank you Alice, I've been running with Phil in the morning every day." Renee smiled. I almost choked on my water.

"Since when Mom?" I asked.

"Oh wouldn't you like you know." Renee joked.

"She needed her dress again, the one she wore to the wedding and she couldn't fit in it." Edward whispered in my ear. I chuckled then it went silent.

"Let's open presents!" Emmett cheered.

"Not now, our food is here." Alice smiled and pointed to the servers who were coming out with our food.

Edward's taken me here before so I choose my original waitress.

"Happy Birthday Mrs. Cullen" Ashley smiled

"Thank you Ashley." I smiled as she sat my plate down.

"You know where I'll be if you need anything." Ashley said and walked away.

I dug into my salad and took a bite. Charlie ordered the steak as usual. He took a bite and his eyes went wide.

"Wow, this steak is delicious. It melts in your mouth and you can cut it like butter." Charlie commented. "Good choice Bella." Charlie smiled.

"It was Edward's ideas." I told him.

"Oh well, good choice Edward." Charlie smiled.

Everyone laughed and smiled. Charlie blushed and we ate in silence for a few minutes then different conversations sprouted and after a good hour of eating I had finished both my meal and Edward's and Emmett Brussels sprouts.

The Cullen's napkins were full of food and so were the Cullen women's purses.

"Wow that was Amazing." Jacob commented.

"Agreed." Phil smiled and patted his stomach.

I laughed and then Emmett spoke. "Presents now?"

"After dessert Emmett." Alice pointed to Ashley who had come out with a plate with a cupcake and one single candle on it.

She sat in front of me and then whispered, "Requested by Mr. Cullen."

I looked at Edward and rolled my eyes. "Happy Birthday Love." He smiled and kissed my lips. Emmett started us off on the chorus of happy birthday and at the end Alice shouted, "Make a wish!" I thought about it and moved my head blow out the candle.

Suddenly my head was in the poor cupcake. Everyone started to burst out laughing. I turned to see who did it and it was Emmett and Jacob. They were rolling on the floor. I turned to look at the family and Rosalie had her head in her hands due to the embarrassment on her husband's behalf. I could feel and see that there was chocolate icing on my nose so I grabbed my napkin and wiped it off. Edward got the spots that I had missed and then took the napkin.

"Hey Emmett come here." Edward called and opened the napkin so all the icing was showing.

"Sup Eddie?" Emmett asked and walked over to us with a goofy grin on his face.

"Eat this." Edward told him as he smeared all the icing on his lips.

"Dude!!" Emmett complained.

"Jacob you are so next." Emmett told Jake and took the napkin from Edward.

"Hey, no that was all your idea." Jacob said defensively and got up.

Emmett humanly ran to Jacob, He got him square on the mouth.

"Aw way to go Bells, you got makeup on the icing." Jacob complained and made a face but ate it anyway.

"Here Bella." Alice smiled and handed me powder for my nose. I opened the lid and looked in the built in mirror. I added powder and handed it back to her.

"No we can do presents." Alice smiled.

"So me and Jazz's first." Emmett called while he was cornering Jacob for more icing.

"Emmett Cullen get over here now!" Rosalie yelled at him.

"Yes Rosie." Emmett obeyed and sat back in his seat.

"Leave the mutt alone for now." She whispered.

"Yes Rosie." Emmett repeated.

"Whipped." Jasper and Edward fake coughed. We all laughed except Rosalie and Emmett.

"Here you go Bella." Jasper smiled and handed me a box

To: Squirt

Love Your Brothers: Em and Jasper

I tore off the wrapping paper and lifted the lid and there lay a zebra face pilot hat.

"I held it up and Jacob started to crack up.

"Thanks guys, I'll have to add it to my collection." I told them. For a wedding present they got Edward and I a hat just like this. I got a lion while Edward got a lamb.

"Mine's next!" Alice cheered. Alice handed me the long rectangle box, obviously jewelry.

To: my awesome sister Bella.

Love, the almighty Alice.

I laughed and opened it. Inside was half a heart necklace from Gucci.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled.

"I have the other half." Alice smiled.

"Here you go Bella." Phil smiled and handed me two presents. There was an envelope and a box.

"Box first Bella." Renee smiled. I nodded and opened the box. Inside was a pair of Gucci sunglasses.

"Awesome, thanks." I smiled.

"The card." Phil smiled.

"Right." I nodded and inside the card were 2 plane tickets to Jacksonville.

"Aw thanks guys." I smiled.

"Now, ones for Edward." Renee added.

"No, they are both for me." I smiled.

Carlisle and Esme laughed.

Edward had a sarcastic hurt look on his face.

"You know I'm kidding." I smiled.

"No you weren't." Edward cooed

"Yeah I know." I smiled and he kissed my temple.

Esme and Alice cooed and aww.

"Thanks Mom thanks Phil." I smiled

"Anytime Baby girl." Renee and Phil smiled.

"Open mine next." Rosalie smiled and handed it to me.

On the top was a note:

Just lift the lid; I made sure it was paper cut proof. :)

To Bella

Love Rosalie

I laughed at the comment and lifted the lid; it was another pair of uggs.

"It's like an Ugg and Gucci Birthday." I commented. Inside was a pair of pink Bailey Button Uggs.

"Thanks Rose." I smiled.

"This is from Carlisle and I." Esme smiled and handed it to me.

I lifted the lid inside nestled in black velvet was a pair of heart earrings that said Gucci made in Italy...

"Aw, they are lovely, Thank you." I smiled.

"Okay so now that everyone has beaten me for presents, you have to open mine next." Edward smiled.

"I don't think so." I smiled. "Not after the two pairs of uggs and flying in the whole family." I told him

"Well still." Edward smiled.

"Woo wait two pairs of Uggs?!" Rosalie asked.

Edward and I nodded. "Emmett are you taking notes?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes Dear." Emmett muttered and started writing on the paper napkin.

"Thanks Edward." Emmett mumbled. I laughed and Edward handed me my present.

"Just lift." Edward instructed.

I did what he said and lift the lid. Inside was a necklace with the name plate of Bella.

Outlining and filling my name was diamonds. "How many carats is that baby?" Phil asked. Renee elbowed him.

"1/4 each diamond." Edward told them and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"OH COME ON!" Everyone groaned and threw their hands in the air. Edward and I laughed.

"Well mines better because it comes from more than Charlie and I." Jacob bragged.

"Yeah okay." Rosalie sniffed. Jacob held up a big box and carried it over to me.

"Beats in size too apparently." Carlisle added.

I picked up the card and opened it. It read:

_Happy Birthday Bella._

_Come Back Home Soon!_

I opened the card and inside all the wolves of La Push signed it with their paw print and their names in it. Charlie, Billy, Sue Clearwater , Leah even signed it. I ran my hands over the paws and a few tears fell from my face. By Quil's paw print was Claire's hand print.

"Aw, Jake." My voice cracked. I had missed the La Push wolves so much. I lifted the box's lid and inside was a Gucci suitcase.

"Zip it open." Charlie instructed.

Inside there were 2 envelopes, one had a paw print on it with Jacob's name in it and one didn't. I opened the one that didn't have Jake's name on it.

"Aw, Edward we get to go to Forks to see everybody!" I cheered.

"No, you get to go by yourself am I right?" Edward smiled. "To be honest, I don't know how I'll be able to get off." Edward said making up an excuse.

"Trust me Son, you'll get off." Carlisle told him. Esme and I laughed. I opened the one with the paw print on it and pulled out a piece of paper.

The wolves of La Push will be attending Bella's Birthday Bash for Immortals when all the humans have left. Hosted by the wolves and vampires in Alaska.

See you there, the Quileutes.

I laughed, "They are all coming?" I asked.

"Yep every single one of them, well except Leah and Colin. They need to stay there." Jacob smiled.

"Aw Jacob, this is the best present ever." I smiled and gave him another hug.

"Did you know about this?" I asked. He nodded. "You both are the best." I smiled and kissed Edward's cheek.

** WOW THAT'S 4,380 WORDS! Took me 2 ½ days. But it was worth it. All Bella's presents and her outfit and her relaxing time and yeah, everything has a link on my profile. THE ZEBRA HAT IS EVEN ON THERE! Haha my favorite part. :) love Carrie**


	26. Bella's Immortal Birthday Bash

Chapter 26: Bella's Immortal Birthday Bash

Finally, both sides of my immortal world are finally able to get along. Carlisle had said that they made amends and the treaty had been lifted temporarily. The wolves are quite friendly according to Esme. Just for the wolves and vampires to get along is more than enough for a present. Charlie, Renee and Phil had left on Tuesday when they found themselves home at the house by themselves while Edward was working and I was at school.

I was just finished getting changed when I heard a howl come from my window. I looked out to the back yard and there was a pack of wolves out there. I held up my finger as I told them one minutes for me to slip on my converses. I ties up the laces and went down to the music room.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, the wolves are here." I Informed Edward through the intercom. That went into the piano booth.

"Yeah, I know I was waiting for you." Edward said saving himself.

"Well, let's go." I told him. Edward got up and walked out. He took my hand and we walked out of the house to the back yard. The pack had already come in their human form.

"Bella!" Embry called.

"Hi Embry!" I greeted and he gave me a hug hello. I had gotten hugs from everyone.

"So Bella, is this your house or are we just meeting you here?" Sam asked.

"No Guys this is our house." I smiled.

"Told you!" Jacob stuck his tongue out at the pack.

"Wow Bella, living large huh?" Quil smiled.

"Jacob says you have maids and a butler is that true?" Brady asked.

"Yeah, we have them." I nodded.

"Pay up!" Seth and Jacob shouted.

Edward and I chuckled. Horns from outside the drive way sounded. I turned to see that the rest of the Cullens were here.

"You all better behave." I warned them.

"Over here guys." I waved. They all ran over and greeted the wolves. Everyone seemed content with each other except Jacob. He got along with Emmett only because they have too much in common when it comes to pranks but Jacob seemed on edge with the Cullens. For some reason, it bothered me.

"So what are we doing?" I asked when everyone was done.

"Well Love, we are going to party wolf and vampire style." Edward smiled. The pack laughed.

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"Remember when you came to the bon fire?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, it was after graduation." I smiled.

"Yeah, well something along those lines." Sam smiled.

"Right, I'm going to go get my sweatshirt, I'll be with back." I smiled.

"Okay we'll be getting ready." Edward smiled.

I walked back to the house and went through the back door. I walked upstairs to the master bedroom and I walked into the closet.

"Hello Bella." A female voice greeted.

I gasped and turned to see who had locked me in. There stood a woman with fiery red hair and black eyes.

"Victoria!" I screeched.

Her hands clasped my mouth. "Shh, no one can save you now." Victoria seethed.

Her mouth was at my neck. "Edward can never save you." Victoria teased evilly.

"Don't touch her." Edward's voice demanded sharply.

"Watch me." Victoria seethed. She spun me to see Edward. His eyes were full of hate and sorrow and all mixed in were a hint of love.

Her hand left me mouth and she bit my neck. She let me go and I dropped to the floor. I gripped in pain. Everything was turning back and pain shot across my whole body.

Before I blacked out the only word I could cry was "Edward…"

***3 days later***

There were no voices around me and everything was still black. It had happened, I was immortal. I at least knew that much.

"Edward go, she's waking up." I heard someone command.

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me." A voice asked, "If yes, just squeeze…lightly." The voice ordered.

I moved my fingers and squeezed. "Oh Bella." The voice sighed.

"She will open her eyes in… 2 minutes." Another voice announced.

"Get Carlisle." The voice told the other voice. I was guessing that one voice was Edward and I don't know who the other voice was.

I had a sudden burst of fire in my throat that couldn't be taken care of. "Hurts… fires… burns…" was all I was able to get out.

"I know Bella, it will go away soon." Edward reassured.

Suddenly the flames hurt more than ever. I let out a huge scream.

"Shh Bella, Shh." Edward soothed.

My eyes suddenly opened and there was a beautiful man hovering over me.

"Edward." I sighed.

"Oh Bella." Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"W-w-what happen." I stuttered terrified to ask.

"Victoria found us." Edward sighed.

"Fire, Edward, in my throat. Hurts." I whimpered.

"I know here, drink this." Edward handed me a cup of red liquid and I drank it all in one sip.

"Can you stand?" Edward asked and held out his arms for em to lean on. I slid off the bed that I was layed on and fell against him. Luckily he caught me.

"It's okay." He consoled. "Try again." I put my right foot forward and started to walk.

"Ahh Bella, you look well." A blonde haired man said as I walked toward the door.

"Uh, hi?" I greeted not sure who this was.

"Bella, what's my name." The blonde haired man asked.

"I don't know." I told him honestly.

"Bella now's not the time to joke around." Edward said serious.

"I'm not joking; I don't know who you are." I told him.

"She's not kidding Edward." A small girl stood behind the blonde man.

"She'll know who I am." The girl said so full of herself.

"Bella, who am I?" The girl asked.

"I don't know." I told her.

"It's like vampire amnesia ." Edward connected.

"Bella do you know how that is?" The blonde asked pointing to Edward.

"That's Edward." I answered.

"Figures." The blonde shrugged.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I started to hyperventilate.

"Bella, calm down, please calm down." Edward pleaded. Everything started to spin out of control.

"Get on the bed." The blonde demanded.

Edward rushed me to the bed and propped my head up on the pillow. The room was still spinning.

"Edward, stop the room moving." I said.

"Its okay, it's normal, you have been overwhelmed. You'll black out for a few minutes and you'll be okay." Edward cooed and positioned himself next to me.

"We'll leave you alone." The blonde said and disappeared.

**okay that 25 its kind of short compared to the last one... the bachlor is on :) bellas outfit is on my profile and its a good one too gotta see them :) ttyl carrie**


	27. Memories

**This chapter needed a disclaimer due to the exact words from new moon and twilight so therefore I own nothing that is written in the twilight books, including Edward and Bella :(**

Chapter 27: Memories

Edward pulled me close and then I blacked out, just like he said I would.

I found myself in a place with an overcast sky and I was sitting in a meadow. Edward was next to me and he was ogling me.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked.

"You were transformed to be a vampire." Edward answered.

"Why did I black out?" I asked.

"You were overwhelmed and you still had human qualities. The venom wasn't finished taking course." Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "You'll be okay."

"Who- Who were they?" I asked.

"Oh Bella. That was Alice and Carlisle." Edward whispered and held my head against his chest lovingly.

"Carlisle…" I whispered.

"Please try to remember Bella; he is so important to this life." Edward begged.

_I would never forget the first time I went to the Cullen's home. A huge white mansion buried deep in the forest alongside the river. Carlisle was Edward's father in so many real ways. Carlisle kept a wall of his study preserved to paintings that illustrated his personal history. The most vivid, most widely colorful canvas there, the largest, was from Carlisle's time in Italy. Then there was one panting that stood out to me._

"The painting…" I whispered.

"Right, tell me about it." Edward encouraged.

"A calm quartet of men each with the face of a seraph, painted into the highest balcony overlooking the swirling mayhem of color. Through the painting was centuries old, was Carlisle. And I remember the three others, Carlisle's early acquaintances. Aro, Marcus, Caius." I said staring off into the meadow.

"What else about Carlisle, you need one more part." Edward encouraged.

_"Dr. Cullen will see you now. He is upstairs on the 4th floor and he's on the left down the hall." He instructed._

"_Thank you so much." I said and sped walked to the elevators that were shutting._

_The doors chimed and I walked out and down the hallway till I found a door labeled Carlisle Cullen.__Here I go!_

_I knocked twice and then opened the door. Carlisle sat there looking at a picture of Edward and me._

"_Surprise." I smiled._

_Carlisle's head shot up and he grinned a grin that went from ear to ear._

"_Oh my goodness Bella Swan, how in the world did you find us?!" Carlisle asked and gave me a huge hug._

"Doctor, he's the only one who can resist blood _well_." I told him.

"Yes Bella, you are doing great!" Edward smiled . "Anything for Alice?" He asked.

I tried to think. Nothing came to mind. I groaned. I was so infuriated with myself I couldn't stand it. I knew she was my best friend or something along those lines but she was to important to not get a name; it killed me. I got up off the ground and ran through the trees.

"Bella, come back you can't go out in public." Edward called and I heard him running after me.

Hands grabbed me and I was yanked back as I saw the road about a mile ahead. "Let me go!" I screamed.

"Bella, calm down." Edward said. I kept on yelling and screaming. "Bella!" Edward shouted. "Wake up!" Edward shook me.

Suddenly my vision was blurred and became black.

"Bella honey, wake up." Edward begged.

I sat up and stopped screaming. "Bella, you're okay." Edward soothed.

"Edward I remember… everything." I cried.

"I know Bella." Edward soothed and brushed my hair with his fingers.

"Carlisle. Voultri. Victoria." I breathed.

"What about the pixie who is she?" Edward asked concerned.

"She's blurry." I told him.

"Her name, do you know her name?"

"_I'm just glad you saw through Edward's B.S." Alice smirked. We laughed and I took I sip of my hot chocolate._

"_Yeah, it only took me 2 months to get the guts to find you but yeah, better late than never." I told them._

"_Agreed." Carlisle and Jasper said in unison._

"_Amen sister." Alice smiled and gave me a Hi5._

"Sister…" I drifted. "Amen Sister." I repeated.

"What is sister's name?" Edward asked.

I didn't answer I thought back more.

"_Happy Birthday!" They cheered and Alice was the first one to find me._

"_Oh Bella, your fashion scents has improved so much. I am so proud of you." Alice smiled and gave me a hug,_

"_Gee thanks Alice." I joked._

"_Happy Birthday." Alice cheered._

"_Thank you Alice." I smiled as she let go._

"Al…" I started then shook my head that it wasn't right. "No that's not it." I muttered to myself.

"No, keep going!" Edward said quickly. "Al…" Edward started.

"No it's not Al. It's…".

_To: my awesome sister Bella._

_Love, the almighty Alice._

"ALMIGHTY!!!" I cheered that I got it.

"No Bella, that's not it." Edward said and shot my excitement right down.

"Babe, it's not your fault that she doesn't remember you." A man consoled someone.

"Alice, maybe you should go hunting." I heard. _Alice. THAT'S IT!_

"ALICE!!!!!!!!"i SHOUTED.

"Yes Bella, you got it!" Edward cheered and gave me a kiss.

"Bella!" The pixie cheered in the doorway.

"Alice." I gasped and ran to her.

"Come let's put you to the test." She smiled and led me down stairs.

There was a line of other people in a row standing around the living room.

"Bella." Another female breathed. She hid her face into a large brown haired man's chest and he held the woman close.

"Shh, it will be okay." The man soothed.

"Oh my god… Bella." A rustic boy gasped. He had black hair and didn't look familiar at all.

"Okay, so Bella will try to name you all and see if she can remember us all. Kind of like a test." Alice told the group.

"Start with the ones you know." Alice whispered in my ear. I turned to the right to see who was first.

"Edward." I smiled.

"Who is he to you?" Alice asked embracing my shoulders.

"My boy--husband!" I said and clapped when he smiled and ran to me and kissed my lips softly.

He put me down and went to go stand back in place. Next to him was the blonde haired man also known as Carlisle.

"Who is he?" Alice asked.

"That's Carlisle!" I cheered.

"Who is he to you?" She asked.

"He's my father-in-law and he's been my adoptive father. He was part of the Voultri with Aro Marcus and Caius and he changed everyone here expect Alice and someone else." I smiled.

"Impressive Bella, welcome back." Carlisle smiled and gave me a hug.

"And who am I?" Alice asked.

"Alice, aka my sister aka my best friend, and according to my birthday present you are the almighty Alice." I told her.

"Yeah, she thought your name was Almighty." Edward chuckled.

Alice and I glared at him and he stopped.

"Hi Bella." A woman greeted with a warming smile. She had long brown hair and she had a motherly glow to her.

_"It's nice to know you," She said sincerely._

_ "Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too." And I was. It was like meeting a fairy tale--- Snow White in the flesh._

This woman did kind of match the description of Snow White and other memories of meeting this woman over and over again.

"_BELLA!" Esme cheered as she came out of the house and somewhat humanly ran to me._

"_Hello Esme!" I greeted as she scooped me up in a motherly hug. I few tears stung the back of my eye lids as I closed my eyes and inhaled her wonderful scent. "Esme I have missed you all so much." I sobbed._

"_Oh Bella you have no idea how much we have missed you." She sobbed too although I had tears coming down my face and she didn't but the emotion was clear._

"_You're right Carlisle this is better than the puppy." Esme laughed and brushed away an invisible tear as I wiped away mine._

I knew exactly who this was. Esme Cullen.

"You're right Carlisle, this is better than a puppy." I smiled and she grinned as she knew I knew who she was. "Esme." I smiled and she gave me a huge hug. Carlisle laughed and Edward gave him a confused look.

"Who is she to you?" Alice asked.

"My mother-in-law. Carlisle's wife and my adoptive mother who I love so very much as if she was my very own mother." I concluded.

Alice walked me to the next person and it was the large man with brown hair with the woman in his arms. The woman stood on her own and stood in between the rustic skinned boy and the blonde haired boy.

"Hey Squirt." The man said.

_Emmett was up next. "Hey Squirt!" Emmett smiled and gave me a bone crushing hug._

"_Thanks Em." I choked and he let me down. I straightened out my dress and Carlisle and Esme was next._

_He shrugged and picked up a stuffed PINK dog mascot and threw it in the basket. After about $700 later and 20 bags from Victoria Secret we were off to the Jeep. Before I got in I took a picture if the white "manly" jeep that was now full of shopping bags and most of them were pink from Victoria Secret. _

"Ah yes, my Victoria Secret buddy. Emmett." I smiled.

"SQUIRT YOU REMEMBER!" Emmett boomed and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Who is he to you?" Alice asked again.

"Ugh okay he's the class clown of the family and my brother-in-law." I told her. "And married to you or dating you I am assuming." I pointed to the long blonde hair woman.

Alice pulled me to the next person. He had blonde messy hair like Edward's except it was longer. In my opinion Edward wore it better.

"Hello Bella." The man greeted.

_ Yes, it may have been because of my birthday. I had gotten a paper cut that released one drop of blood and Jasper attacked me. But it didn't make me see him in a negative way. It wasn't his fault. I have always thought of Jasper and Emmett as a brother and Carlisle as a father." I told them. Aro nodded understanding where I was coming from. _I had once told Aro.

_Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide…. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping teeth just inches from Edward's face._

I shook and Alice had to hold me still. I touched my arm lightly where I had had stitches put in.

"Jasper." I breathed.

"Who is he—"Alice started but I finished, "to me yay yay I know."

"He's your husband, my brother-in-law and Aro said that he went to them for punishment." I told her.

"If that's how you see it." Alice sighed and gave Jasper an apologetic look.

"The day she becomes immortal, I am still the damn weak link. Screw it all!" Jasper yelled and ran away.

"Edward take over." Alice told him. Edward nodded and held me to his side.

"I'm sorry." I told the family.

"For what dear, you are doing fantastic." Esme smiled.

"For making Jasper upset. I didn't mean to. But my birthday and the Voultri were the only memories that came to mind. I should have used different memories as examples." I told them.

"No Bella, you use whatever comes to mind." Carlisle told me. "Don't sugar coat a_nything."_

"Do you want a break Love?" Edward asked.

"Please, just a small one though." I told him.

"As you wish." Edward granted and he walked me upstairs to our bedroom.

**OKAY I have the next chapter is the last :( I had a lot of fun writing this. I did a lot of research for everyone's appearances in the books. So what happen was the venom hadn't taken over fully and that's why she blacked out. You'll find out in the epilogue or chapter 28 why she lost her memory so bear with me. Peace love carrie **


	28. Heartbreak

Chapter 28: Heartbreak

Edward had me get changed into fresh and comfortable clothes. He layed out a pair of gray sweat pants that had the words _Love Dept, _down the leg. He gave me a camisole to put on and a hooded short sleeve sweat shirt on top. He handed me a different pair of slippers that were tan and not pink.

"Were these the same slippers you got me for my birthday?" I asked him.

"No the one I got, were destroyed by Victoria." Edward sighed.

"Right." I nodded and slipped on my last slipper.

"Here put these on." Edward said and handed me my Bella necklace and earring Carlisle and Esme gave me. This break was good. I was getting most of my memory back. But I still couldn't figure out who that black haired boy was. I had a feeling he had an important part in my life.

"You ready to finish up?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I nodded. I started to walk out of the room when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest.

"Hey, you have to know that, no one is expecting you to be perfect." Edward smiled. "And you forgot something." He smiled and pointed to his lips. I smirked.

"Of course how silly of me." I smiled and brushed my lips against his softly.

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. . .," He murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word._

_"What a stupid Lamb." I sighed._

_"What a sick, masochistic lion." He started into the shadowy forest for a long moment, and I wondered where his thought had taken him._

_  
_"Okay, now we're ready." Edward smiled. I pecked his lips once more and we walked down stairs hand in hand. The man with black hair snarled at our actions, but I tried to ignore it.

"Okay everyone here?" Edward asked.

"Kinda, Alice called. Jasper is out of state and heading somewhere, she is following. She sends her love." Esme said sweetly.

"Let's finish this, maybe I can beat Bella in rock band now that she lost her memory." Emmett smiled.

"Not a chance." I smiled and everyone laughed.

"Hello Bella." The blonde haired women said. I nodded my greeting and tried to think.

_"Did Edward ever tell you what led to this?" She asked, gesturing to her glorious immortal body._

_I nodded slowly, suddenly somber. "He said it was close to what happened to me in Port Angeles, only no one was there to save you." _I remember what happen to me in Port Angeles. College boys tried to _rape _me.

"Bella, why are you now speaking aloud?" Emmett asked and Esme elbowed him.

"Oh sorry, I don't know my head kind of hurts from containing all of this information." I apologized.

"Honey, do whatever you need to do." Esme smiled. "This is your house anyway."

"Right." I nodded. I looked toward the women.

_"Open mine next." Rosalie smiled and handed it to me._

_On the top was a note:_

_Just lift the lid; I made sure it was paper cut proof. :)_

_To Bella_

_Love Rosalie_

_I laughed at the comment and lifted the lid; it was another pair of uggs._

"_It's like an Ugg and Gucci Birthday." I commented. Inside was a pair of pink Bailey Button Uggs._

"_Thanks Rose." I smiled_.

This was Rosalie Hale. Also known as Rosalie Cullen.

"You are Rosalie Hale. Married to Emmett and I forgot to mention that most of the family says that Emmett is whipped." I smiled and looked toward Emmett. He sighed and shook his head.

"Nice you have you back Bella, even though you are immortal." Rosalie sighed and gave me a hug.

I took a deep breath and Edward guided me to the last person.

"Hey Bells." He greeted.

_"I have to---"_

_You don't, though. You really don't. You could stay here with me. You could stay alive. For Charlie. For me."_

_I shook my head, tears spattering from my eyes with the sharp motion. I pulled my arm free, and he didn't fight me._

The next memory hit me like a ton of bricks and I had to speak it.

_I chased him back to the truck. "Wait!" I called as he turned toward the house._

_"He spun around to face me, and I saw his hands were shaking again._

_"Go home Bella. I can't hang out with you anymore." _

_"No one had to tell me anything. I know what I am." He snarled._

_"You're my friend, that's what you are!"_

_He backed away from me and ran back into the house._

I blinked out of my memory and the boy just stood there shocked.

"Anything?" Edward asked.

"No name, just actions." I told him. "Hold on."

_"I don't know maybe it's the fact that my best friend has become a complete and utter snob and isn't who she used to be."_

_"You, my best friend Bella you never live in this type of house, have that kind of car, and would never be caught dead shopping unless you were being forced…" Jacob trailed off and immediately jumped to conclusions. "HE'S FORCING YOU TO LIVE LIKE THIS ISN'T HE!"_

"Oh Come on we have had better times than those." The boy yelled. "Come on Bells think!!" The boy's hands grabbed my shoulder and shook me. I pulled away and hissed at him.

"I'm sorry, I can't think of it. Now if you'll excuse me, the fire in my throats burns like hell." I spat at him and walked out of the house. I heard footsteps behind me and they sounded like Edward's. I spun around to see that it was.

"No, please go back." I begged. "I want some time to myself." I told him.

"Bella, you are newborn." Edward stated. "It's not safe for a newborn to be out there on their own." Edward said.

"I may have lost my memory. But I'm not stupid, I'm not going to kill a human or show myself in the sun light." I told him. "Edward please I need… I need to figure some things out." I told him.

"I'll follow but I'll keep my distance." Edward tried to compromise.

"Fine 10 mile radius." I told him.

"Fine." Edward agreed. I ran into the trees and found myself just following my instincts. I attacked a buck, grizzly bear and a mountain lion. I had this stench come to me and it smelled a little off. But I went after it anyway.

There in a circle were a huge pack of wolves. They were all asleep and I was debating on taking the chance to feed. Although they smelled awful, I was thirsty. I decided to go for one of them at least.

"BELLA DON'T!!!" Edward yelled and all the wolves had woken up.

The wolves all got up and came toward me. I backed away and one started to pounce until one with dark black fur howl. All the wolves stopped and they disappeared.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Bella, they are part of your life." Edward informed and another wolf with reddish rustic fur came out of the forest from behind us.

"There's more?" I asked.

"Yes, he is also part of your life." Edward said again. I looked in the wolf's eyes and they looked so familiar. They were black with hurt and it looked like he missed someone. All of the emotions were mixed in with his dark black eyes.

"They went to phase." Edward told him. The wolf nodded and ran away.

"Bella, Edward." A boy greeted. He had black hair and no shirt on.

"She can't remember anyone except my family." Edward informed.

"What about Jake?" Seth asked.

"Who's Jake?" I asked. This Seth person cupped his mouth in astonishment.

"What do you think happen?" Seth asked.

"When Victoria bit her, she hit her head." Edward informed. "She is suffering from minor vampire amnesia." Edward told him.

"Is that even possible?" He asked.

"There is no other answer to why she lost her memory." Edward said.

Soon there were other boys who showed up.

"Edward who are they?!" I asked scared. They were huge.

"Bella, its okay they won't hurt us." Edward said and pulled me into a hug.

"What's wrong with her besides her becoming a vamp?" a boy with a buzz cut asked.

"She's lost her memory when she was bitten, it screwed up her head." The boy Seth answered.

"Why do they all know me?!!" I said as my tone of voice asked sharply.

"Bella, do you remember when Edward left?" A tall boy with black hair and brown eyes asked.

"Yes." I sighed. Edward gave me a concerned look

"Tell me about it." The boy nodded.

"He left in the forest and everything in between before I went to go find the Cullens are blurry." I told them.

"You don't remember any of us?" The buzzed cut boy asked.

"No sorry." I shrugged.

"Bella, you have to." A boy pleaded. "We are such a key point in your life and you are in ours."

"I'm sorry, sometimes good things come to an end," I told them and walked back toward the house.

"Bella, you know who I am." A voice in my head said.

"No I'm sorry I don't." The voice in my head was the boy who was at the end of the line of the Cullens.

"Bella, if you haven't figured it out already, I am or was your best friend." This time the voice wasn't in my head. I got down in a defensive crouch and spun around. The boy was there with no shirt on still and he came near me slowly. As he moved forward, I moved away.

"Bella, I am not going to hurt you." He said putting his hands out as a way of showing that he surrendered.

I stood up straight and walked toward him more. "Come, let me see something" The boy said.

He held his hand out; something about it compelled me to put my hand on his. His big hand was a giant compared to mine.

_"He's gone." I cried to him. He pulled me into a hug and kept me there._

_"Bella, it will be okay." He whispered. "It will be okay."_

_"I still love him." I sobbed._

_"Bella." He whispered."Stick with me and you'll be okay."_

_I nodded._

_"Bella Swan you are my best friend and No one can change that." He smiled._

_"I trust you Jacob Black." I whispered and he held his hand to mine and for a brief second I felt whole. But the hole in my heart was there to stay forever._


	29. Epilouge

Epilogue: Forever and Always

*6 Months later*

I still hadn't gotten my memory back about the wolves, but I was reintroduced to them. My theory was that maybe it was good that I had forgotten my best friend's name. I didn't know why I thought that but I remember when I told Edward I had one cliff diving, he said that the wolves were dangerous especially when they were young.

Today was the first day of March and Alaska was saying goodbye to winter and hello to spring. Spring in Alaska meant that we had to move again and I would be dropping out of day courses and taking night courses. But with this whole memory thing, I was already failing my classes. Edward tried to tutor me but it just wasn't working. I bailed out of the courses about 2 weeks ago and now I was sitting around the house all day with nothing to do. Alice and jasper came back to Forks when the rest of the Cullens called and said they were heading back to Forks. It was about a month before they had gotten back. Jasper seemed so upset by it, it kind of hurt me.

Charlie and Renee know I have a rare case of amnesia, but obviously they don't know I am vampire. Most of my days at home I am at home thinking of ways to try and get my memory back, but I have done everything. Apparently Jacob had been out to dinner with us for my birthday so Edward took me back to the restaurant even though it was a waste of money considering we didn't eat or drink a thing. He took me back to the Men's Warehouse where I apparently took Charlie and Jake shopping. We also had a fight, but _I _don't remember anything!

I was going through my clothes and stuff today and I found a lot of clothes that I hadn't ever worn. I changed out of my pajama pants and into a yellow shirt and a short jean skirt. I had black studded boots on. I went through the top shelf where I found my suitcases. There was one suitcase that I didn't recognize. It had a Gucci symbol on it with a red and blue strip going diagonal on the corner. It looked familiar but I could place where I had gotten it from. I grabbed it from the shelf and brought it out to the bed. I unzipped the zipper and inside was a card.

Happy Birthday Bella!

Come home soon

I opened the flap and there was all of these paw prints with names next to them. One stood out to me. It was smack dab in the middle and inside the paw print it had a name and a note.

_Jacob, Love you forever and always. No matter what happens you will always be in my mind and heart. Forever you're best friend and practically your brother Jacob Black._

I tried to think back, _"Now just hold on a minute Bella," he said in a calm voice. "Tell me something."… There was nothing left in my life at this point that was more important than Jacob Black…_ I remember, we were at the movies with some weird kid from school. Edward didn't want me to waste my time trying to figure out who he was, so I didn't. This was about 3 weeks before I left for Italy.

There was another envelope that was beside the card. I picked it up and opened it. Inside were two tickets to Forks Washington where Charlie and the pack were. I looked at the clock and it was 10:48 am. Edward wasn't supposed to get back for another 3 hours.

I grabbed my phone and sent him a text message.

_Have figured out who everyone is got my memory of the wolves back. Found Gucci suitcase and plane tickets. Going to Forks, your ticket is on the kitchen table can't wait for another 3 hours. I have to go before I forget. See you soon love Bella xoxo_

I hit send and that was it, I backed jeans and t-shirts and my clothes and sweat pants. I grabbed sneakers and a pair of my uggs and I grabbed my heels to wear now, and I ran out to my car.

"Checking for clearance." The car said.

"Clearance? Since when have I needed clearance to drive my own car?" I yelled at it.

"Clearance denied by 062001." The car said and it wouldn't let me start it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled.

Edward locked my car knowing I wasn't 'mentally stable.' Well guess what I want the other half of my life back so I grabbed the uggs out of my suitcase and changed from heels to uggs and ran to the airport.

"I need a boarding pass for the next flight to Forks Washington." I told the man at the front desk.

"Right, do you have your ticket?" He asked. I handed it to him.

"Do you have another person by the name of Edward A Cullen flying with you today ma'am?" The man asked.

"No, he will be catching a later flight. He is still at work; we have plans to meet up though." I smiled a flashy smile and he handed me my boarding pass.

"Thank you and enjoy your flight." The man smiled and I sped walked humanly to the gate. I just made it and I put my suitcase in the overhang and the plane took off.

***

The plane landed and I was the first one off. I didn't bother with a car; I just put my heels back on and ran about 10 miles to La Push beach. I was running in the forest and I was stopped by a wolf.

He had dark silver fur and I recognized him as Paul.

"Paul thank god, look I remember everything, please let me through." I pleaded.

He shook his head no. "Paul come on, Edward isn't with me, I left him in Alaska, I have to see Jacob and apologize and I have to see the whole pack and apologize. Paul please, I am begging you let me through." I pleaded.

"If I have to I will get on my knees and beg but then I would be really mad at myself for getting dirty." I told him.

He nodded and stepped aside. "Can you tell everyone to meet at the beach?" I asked him. He nodded and howled. Luckily today in Forks and La Push it was overcast and spitting here and there.

I ran to the forest edge until I got to the actual beach and that's when it all came flooding back. _Cliff diving, the bon fire, the walk on the beach with Jacob and talking about the Cullens, absolutely everything. It was breath taking how much I remembered._ I looked ahead and there was the pack in a cluster on the center of the beach.

"Jacob, Sam, Seth, Quil!" I called and humanly ran to them.

"Wow, would you looky here, it's one of them." A boy seethed. I didn't even know him.

"Lucas, she's fine, harmless." Jacob told him.

"New wolf?" I asked.

"Yeah, so why are you here." Jacob asked.

"I remember, all of it, all of you." I told them. Their eyes went big and smiles danced on their lips.

"You're kidding right?" Brady asked.

"NO, I got it all back about 2 hours ago." I smiled Jacob picked me up into a big wolf hug and my suitcase dropped.

"Hey, woo, we bought this with our money and it wasn't cheap, no sand in the suitcase!" Sam said and threw it to Lucas.

"Is Edward with you?" Seth asked.

"No, I texted him I was leaving and I haven't heard back." I told them.

"You two fighting?" Jacob asked.

"No but we will be when he gets here and when I give him a piece of my mind for not letting me drive my own car. He locked it." I told them.

They gasped. "I know right, MY own car." I waved my hands in the air.

"So how did you remember?" Quil asked.

"The suitcase." I smiled.

"I had no idea who gave it to me until I looked inside and I found the card." I told them

"When you first got that card, you cried like a baby." Jacob laughed.

"Hey shut up, I remember." I laughed,

"You guys are like my family and Edward wasn't giving me all the pieces to put the other half of my world back together." I smiled and they all gave me a group hug,

"Well Bella, I say case is closed." Sam smiled.

"So do I, so do I." I agreed.

"Let's go cliff diving to celebrate." Brady smiled.

"Excellent!" Colin agreed and the wolves ran up to the cliff. Lucas handed me my suit case and I grabbed my bikini and changed in the snap of your fingers behind a group of trees. I took off my wedding rings and put them in my makeup bag. I found a hair tie and put my hair up in a ponytail put my clothes away.

"Bella, you out here!" I heard someone call. I turned to see that Edward was there still in his white coat.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked furious.

"Celebrating." I smiled and ran to Jacob's awaiting hand and we jumped together.

Edward was waiting on shore for me with my suitcase and a towel ready for me to come out. I saw him standing there but I didn't want to face him just yet. He watched the wolves and I have water fights, and chicken fights and of course Jacob and I won the chicken wars. The sun showed that it was noon even if it was hidden behind the clouds.

"Guys, I'll be right back." I told them and Jacob dropped me backwards so I could get off his shoulders. I swam to shore and grabbed the towel from Edward's hands.

"Bella, I am sorry." Edward apologized.

"For what." I asked wanting him to say it

"Locking your car, hiding half of your life from you and for having this whole thing happen." Edward explained.

"Well, you owe me a new pair of sand uggs, because I had to run to the airport because you locked my car. Two, what you did was inexcusable, and three, I will never regret being bitten by Victoria."

"Why not, she damned you to be a monster." Edward boomed.

"No, she didn't." I smiled. "She damned me to be with you forever." I smiled and stroked his cheek and temples.

"Well Mrs. Cullen. The family is worried sick due to some unannounced visit, made by you, not knowing where you were." Edward smiled.

"Really, well its shame Alice can't see the wolves she would have seen that I am having a blast with my other family." I told him.

"Well when you, are finished having the wolves compliment you in your bikini in their minds, come find me at the Forks home." Edward smiled. I gave him a grossed out look about the bikini remark and covered up my body with my towel. Edward chuckled.

"I'll be back before or a little after sunset." I promised.

"Stay as long as you like, just as long as you came back to me." Edward smiled and kissed my hand.

"Where's your rings Love?" Edward asked worried.

"In my makeup bag safe and sound." I smiled.

"Good." He smiled and kissed my lips.

All of a sudden you heard a loud roar of BOO's coming from the water.

I pulled away and had to giggle. "I'll see you later." I smiled.

Edward smiled his crooked smile and said "I'll be waiting." In a seductive voice.

"Oh really." I smiled, "Maybe with that attitude, I'll come home early." I smiled and kissed him on more time and threw my towel on the ground and jogged into the water to meet Jacob. My best friend, forever and always.

**Okay guys that was the whole story, I hoped you liked it. I will be posting a new story shortly so authors alert me. I love the story coming upp, if you don't like Edward this may be the story for you, the Cullens leave and the day Edward leaves, Laurent transforms bella, a new coven finds her and when the voultri want a 10****th**** yearly census, bella finds a new love in the voultri and back at home for their school they are getting new staff. Bella is in chorus and their director is on maternity leave. Edward gets the job for the chorus director while Emmett is a new gym teacher and jasper is library help. (Carlisle kicked their asses off the couch from being depressed) Bella doesn't forgive Edward for leaving her and gives home a hard time trying to get her back. has some humor and you see Bella really diss and kill Edward's heart. Anyway thanks for reading, hope to see all of my reviewers in the near future reviewing my other stories. Love you always Carrie.**


End file.
